


‘Hey nerd’ total drama island.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Also on quotev and wattpad, Bisexual Female Character, Complete, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Friendship, I like to think that I’m funny, Love, Male OC - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Some spelling and grammar mistakes, Total drama island - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Frankie Moore, an ordinary 16 year old, joins 22 other contestants in a new reality show called Total Drama Island. Thinking she could make some friends and possibly win the prize to help her sister, Frankie ends up leaving the show with something unexpected.
Relationships: NoahxOC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1) Not so happy campers part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete and is the first book of a four book series.

"I'll miss you big sis" Frankie smiled softly at her younger sister Hayden, who sniffed and wiped away her tears with her sweater.

"Aww, come here squirt" Frankie smiled before opening her arms, inviting her sister in for a hug. Hayden happily accepted.

"I'll miss you too kid, but I'll be back, hopefully with a lot of money in my pocket" grinned Frankie. Hayden giggled and stepped back. Frankie looked up at her mum and smiled before hugging her.

"I'll miss you hun" her mum whispered.

"I'll miss you too ma" Frankie whispered before stepping back.

"Wish me luck" Frankie smiled at her family before stepping onto the boat that would take her to her destination, Muskoka, Ontario.

It was a good forty five minutes before an island could be spotted. With the boat slowing to a stop, Frankie was able to read the sign. A splintered wooden sign with the words 'Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa' messily painted on it was planted into the ground. Looking up and seeing some other teens, Frankie grabbed her bags and cautiously walked off of the boat, that sped away as soon as her two feet landed on the dock. She gulped as she watched the speed boat get smaller and smaller the further away it moved. With a small sigh, she glanced at the island quickly, raising an eyebrow before finally turning to a man dressed in khakis and a blue shirt, his pitch black hair styled like he was a model, or a celebrity. Someone important. Frankie for one had no idea who this was, but she assumed that this man had his own hair stylist, that or he himself just really liked to style his own hair and was really good at it. The man grinned.

"I'm Chris McLean, the host. And you're Francis. Everyone, this is Francis" Chris introduced he blonde girl, who raised an eyebrow before opening her mouth.

"This doesn't look like a resort" she observed, hoping to get some sort of answer.

"Great observation". Frankie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, it isn't. I lied. You and the other contestants are actually apart of a new reality show" Chris explained. Should of read the fine print Frankie thought to herself.

"Huh, I suppose that's rather genus" she shrugged and quickly moved her bags to dry land as she had a funny feeling crawling in her gut, and it wasn't because of last nights leftovers.

"Thank you, I'm glad to see that someone appreciates the way I think" Chris grinned. His ego had officially been boosted. Frankie ignored him and walk to the end of the dock, standing next to blonde girl with olive green eyes. The girl was around Frankie's height. She wore a light blue hoodie the colour of Frankie's most favourite bikini. The blue hoodie the girl wore showed her stomach, but not too much. Along with the hoodie, she wore navy blue bored shorts and brown sandals. The girl, having felt Frankie look at her, turned around.

"Hi! I'm Bridgette" the girl, Bridgette, smiled enthusiastically. Having been caught, Frankie blushed before smiling back.

"Frankie" she spoke before turning to watch as the other contestants arrived.

Soon, another contestant arrived. A very familiar contestant with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black.

"Our next camper, Noah!" Chris announced. Frankie grinned, she was absolutely giddy.

"You get my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Noah asked, immediately bored. Frankie chuckled to herself.

"I'm sure someone did" Chris replied, showing absolutely no concern whatsoever.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?" Noah asked curiously.

"No, it's your mothers house and we're throwing a party" a rudely sarcastic voice piped up. That voice belonging to a boy with a bright green Mohawk and several piercings. Frankie grinned again.

"Oy jailbait!" she called out to her childhood friend.

"No piercing peoples lips without their consent" she joked. The boy, Duncan, looked up. His eyes widening.

"Weirdo!" he smirked before walking over to his best friend and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Can't..breath! I, I think I see a light. Grandma, is that you?" Frankie joked, smiling when she heard a few laughs and a snort. Frankie stopped hugging Duncan and turned to Noah, who's eyes widened as he started to back up.

"Hey nerd" she smirked before quickly hugging him. All she got from Noah was a quiet 'noooooo'.

"How do you know Duncan and Noah? You dont't seem like the sort of person who would be friends with them" someone observed. Frankie turned to look at the person who had asked. She had almost butt length black hair and black eyes. She wore a maroon crop top that showed of her perfect stomach, and khaki shorts that showed off her long slim legs. She did have a bit of attitude, and Frankie could tell that she was snooty, and noted to be careful around her. She was just curious though, so she answered.

"I go to school with these nerds. I've known Duncan since I was six, and Noah since I was twelve" she explained. The girl nodded.

"If you're done there" Chris suddenly spoke up, impatient.

"Good" he muttered when he finally had everyone's attention.

"Ezekiel, what's up?" Chris greeted the next boy, Ezekiel. Who had scruffy brown hair poking out from beneath his blue, or what could be considered teal, beanie.

"I think I see a bird" the boy offered, completely serious. Chris stared at him. Frankie shook her head.

"What have I gotten myself into" Frankie sighed to herself quietly, shaking her head. But Duncan heard her.

"Aww, you have me weirdo" Duncan cooed jokingly, a smirk finding it's way to his face as he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Lucky me" Frankie shot back sarcastically, her smirk matching his. But it was instantly whipped off her face when he flicked her ear.

soon another boat arrived, which turned out it held the last contestant . The camper that hopped off of the boat caught pretty much everyone's attention. Boy and girl alike. The boy, with black hair, abbs, and a tan, was rather handsome, well, to most of the girls there. Not to Frankie though. Sure he was handsome, but he wasn't anything special.

"Justin, our last camper" Chris announced.

"We only chose you for your looks" Chris spoke truthfully.

"Chris telling the truth? Shocker" Frankie muttered to herself, but apparently someone heard, because suddenly Frankie heard a snort. She turned to see a pale girl with shirt, black and teal hair. Frankie couldn't deny that this girl was good looking, and she had an interesting, but good taste in clothes.

"Gwen" the girl grinned.

"Frankie" Frankie grinned back, knowing that she and Gwen were going to be great friends.

"Before anything else, we need a promo photo" Chris stated and pulled a camera out from goodness knows where. The group posed and smiled. Frankie stood next to Duncan and Bridgette, and behind Gwen, as Gwen was shorter than her. She flashed her best smile, waiting for Chris to take the photo.

"Ok, everyone say Wawanakwa" Chris ordered, without any authority or malice behind it.

"Wawanakwa!!" everyone called out before flashing their best smiles again, expecting Chris to take the photo straight away. But that was not the case.

"Oops, forgot the lens cap". Plenty of people do that, innocent mistake.

"Ok got it" Chris announced. Frankie, who still had that weird feeling in her stomach, frowned. She could hear a creaking noise, that turned into a cracking noise. Her eyes widened as she realised what the sound was.

"Wait! The do-". Before she could finish warning everyone, the dock broke, sending everyone into the water.

"I knew something was wrong" she muttered to herself.

"Alright, dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten" Chris ordered before walking off, acting as if nothing happened. With a sigh, Frankie made her way to the beach. Wringing out her hair, she opened her bag, trying to not get it wet. Spotting her ninja turtle towel, she smiled and pulled it out. As she dried off, she looked towards Noah, who was shivering. He must of forgotten his towel. Looking in her bag, she quickly found another one.

"Hey allergies!" she called out to her friend. Noah looked up, only to be hit in the face with a Ouran High School Host Club towel.

"Thanks" he mumbled from beneath the towel. Frankie laughed loudly, not noticing the knowing smirk on her best friend's face.

Once everyone had dried off, they made their way to the campfire pit. Frankie decided to sit on a logg instead of standing. Duncan to her left and Bridgette to her right.

"Alrighty, the camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars" Chris explained.

"Excuse me, what will be the sleeping arrangements? Because I would like to request a bunk under her" Duncan spoke up. Frankie looked up to see that her best friend was pointing at the girl with the black hair who had asked Frankie about knowing Duncan and Noah earlier. She rolled her eyes, there were plenty of better looking girls on the island, not to say that the girl was ugly, she wasn't. Frankie thought that she was actually rather good looking, she just wasn't the most good-looking girl in Frankie's opinion.

"They're not co-ed are they?" The girl suddenly asked, obviously feeling uncomfortable because of Duncan's comment.

"No. Girls on one side of the cabins and dudes on the other" Chris answered. A pretty blonde girl with sky blue eyes and a rather large chest suddenly raised her hand like she was in primary school.

"Excuse me Kyle, can I have a cabin with a lake view because I'm the prettiest?" she asked sweetly. Frankie raised an eyebrow at the girl she didn't know the name of. Chris sighed before speaking.

"It's Chris, and that's not how it works. Here's the deal. I'm going to split you lot into two teams. If I call out your name, go stand over there" Chris ordered, pointing to his left.

"Duncan, DJ, Frankie, Courtney, Eva, Izzy, Sadie, Geoff, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette and Tyler, you guys are the Killer Bass". Frankie raised an eyebrow at the team name before looking at her team. On her team she had Duncan, Bridgette and Ezekiel, a tall boy with facial hair who just seemed like a giant teddy bear, a girl with short brown hair, she seemed like she could be nice but also snooty. There was a guy with blonde hair who wore a hat and obviously didn't care to button his shirt up. Possible party boy. There was a scrawny boy with red hair and glasses, nerd. A boy with brown hair who wore a track suit, wannabe jock. A girl with pitch black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Frankie didn't want to get on her bad side. She looked like she could squish someone like a bug. There was a hyperactive red head, and a girl wearing pink shorts and a black and white stripy crop top.

"The other team, Gwen, Trent, heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Noah, Justin and Leshawna. You guys will be the Screaming Gophers".

"Now the cabins! Come on" Chris said and flicked his hand, a gesture for both teams to follow him to the cabins that were, well, not the best.

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin. Bass in the west" Chris told the teams, who, went into their respective cabins to unpack.

"Bunk with me?" Frankie offered, staring at Bridgette, who nodded with a grin. As they were about to unpack, a high pitched scream could be heard from the other cabin. Everyone rushed to the other cabin while Frankie walked over calmly, as if she was having a leisurely stroll through the park. Once she finally got to the other cabin, she walked in to see Duncan, who held an axe, ad a cockroach, on the floor, split in half. She raised an eyebrow, wondering where the heck Duncan had even gotten an axe.

"I can do that too! Just call me if you need me to kill a bug" Tyler, the wannabe jock said to Lindsay, the dumb blonde. She thought that was sweet. He would probably never actually kill a bug, but still, sweet.

"They always go for the jocks" Duncan scoffed before looking at his friend.

"Except you, I think the bookworm is more your style" Duncan smirked looking from her to Noah. She stared at her friend confused and followed his gaze, her eyes widening as she blushed. She punched Duncan in the arm before getting the heck outta there. Duncan cackled.

After that incident, the two teams made their way to the mess hall where they were served, what Frankie only hoped to be food. The man serving the food was a big but muscly man, who was rather intimidating. Seeing that it was her turn, she gulped and moved forward.

"Are you gonna complain too?!!" the man shouted, referring to the pervious campers that had made the mistake of complaining.

"No sir" she muttered. Chef, the server, nodded before shovelling the slop onto her tray. Looking down at her food and hiding her disgust, she moved to the table her team sat at. She decided to sit next to Duncan before poking the slop out of pure curiosity, said slop moved, Making Frankie shriek before falling off of her seat. She stood up quickly and pointed to the slop.

"That thing will strangle me from the inside out if I ate it" she stated, earning amused laughs and snorts from members of both teams. When the slop moved again, Frankie hid behind Duncan.

"So, what do you think our first challenge will be?" Katie suddenly spoke up, trying to make conversation.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" DJ, the giant teddy bear asked with a shrug.

They soon found themselves on a cliff. The ocean being one hundred yards below.

~In the confessional~

"Fuck!" Frankie shouted, her hands flying into the air as she stared at the camera that was taped to the back of the outhouse door with duct tape.


	2. Chapter 2) Not so happy campers part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some spelling and grammar mistakes, I apologise for that. (There may also be a word missing, or I’ve written the wrong word by accident)

(Read to the very end for a small Noah and Frankie moment 😊)

Frankie stood in her favourite blue LUCLUC bikini, admiring the girls in their bathing suit before turning to listen to Chris, not realising that a certain black haired boy was staring at her.

"Ok, so for today's challenge, you have to jump off of this cliff and land in the safe area. If you look down, there are two marked areas. The smaller area is safe, the larger area has sharks" Chris explained.

"Killer Bass, you're up" Chris smirked. Frankie froze, finding it hard to breath. Duncan looked at his best friend and frowned.

"Hey hey, breathe Frankie, breathe for me" Duncan soothed.

"I-I can't" Frankie choked before looking at Duncan in complete horror. It broke his heart.

"I can't do it" she whimpered. A few of her teammates started to look at her in concern. Noah and Gwen from the other team were also looking at her in concern.

"Is she ok?" Gwen asked Noah, seeing as he was one of her best friends. He shook his head.

"She's terrified of sharks" Noah partly explained the situation with a frown. Gwen frowned as well, hoping that she was ok.

"How about I jump with you?" Duncan offered. Frankie whimpered again but nodded.

"So who's going first?" Bridgette asked, looking at her teammates, who said nothing. She sighed and turned to look over the edge of the cliff.

"I guess I'll go, it can't be too bad, right?" Bridgette muttered to herself as she backed up before running and jumping. The Killer Bass ran to the edge to see if she had made it. Bridgette looked up with a smile and a thumbs up, she was safe. Seeing that Bridgette could do it, Tyler decided to go next, but he was a bit too enthusiastic and ended up landing on a buoy. Next to jump was Geoff, who let out an excited "Woohoo!" as he landed in the safe zone. Eva then jumped, landing in the safe zone, and then it was DJ's turn, but he was too scared to jump, so he was made to wear a chicken hat. Ezekiel next. He managed to hit multiple jagged edges, but landed in the safe zone. Courtney, like DJ, didn't jump and had to wear a chicken hat. She had muttered something about allergies, which Frankie knew was a load of bull. Now it was hers and Duncan's turn. Duncan grabbed her hand.

"It'll be ok" he soothed as they started to back up.

"One" Duncan spoke up.

"Two" Frankie breathed.

"Three!" the pair shouted before running and jumping. Quickly swimming to the surface, Frankie let out a breath of relief as she noticed that they had landed in the safe zone.

"We did it" she grinned, turning around in the water to Duncan, who was smiling softly.

"You did it" Duncan stated. Frankie beamed. They were soon picked up by the boat and dropped off on the beach to watch the other team jump. Katie and Sadie jumped together, turned out Katie and Izzy had switched teams. So now the Killer Bass had Katie and Sadie while the Screaming Gophers had Izzy. Lindsay jumped, as did Gwen. Leshawna jumped, pulling Heather with her. Frankie cheered. Cody, Izzy and Noah jumped, all landing in the safe zone. Justin was next, and he did not land in the safe zone. But apparently that didn't matter because as soon as the sharks saw him, they delivered him to shore safely. Beth didn't end up jumping as she was too scared. Trent jumped. He was safe. Last was Owen who shouted "Holy craaaaaaaap!" as he jumped. He too, landed in the safe zone, and managed to splash everyone while he was at it.

The Screaming Gophers won, which sucked.

After both teams had gotten changed, they moved onto the second part of the challenge. Moving crates. Frankie was not at all amused.

Finally getting back to camp, there was a few mishaps on the Killer Bass' side. Courtney had gotten a splinter from the crate, and someone managed to get bitten in the eye by some mysterious bug. Her eye ended up swelling up badly. It was not pretty. Katie and Sadie had managed to somehow pee on poison ivy, which caused them to get a really bad rash on their backsides. That was also not a pretty sight. Frankie didn't bother questioning those girls.

After those innocents, Frankie opened her crate and looked inside to find wood, she looked in the others crates to find tools, more wood and a tarp. She came to the conclusion that the teams had to make a hot tub and told the others, who nodded and got started. The team tried, they really did, but they ended up failing miserably, which did not impress Frankie in the slightest.

~Confessional~

"There are eleven people in this team, including myself, you would think that we would be able to build something as simple as a hot tub. How did we fuck up this badly? Somebody please, tell me" Frankie groaned.

"Oh, and to pile onto that load of crap, we lost! And now we have to vote someone off. It's out of DJ and Courtney obviously as they didn't jump. I want to vote Courtney off though, her excuse for not jumping was total bullshit" Frankie said with a role of her eyes before walking out of the outhouse, slamming the door on her way. Sighing, she walked towards the mess hall where the teams sat. Her team grumbling as they had to choose who to vote off since they lost.

Turns out they had come to the same conclusion as Frankie, DJ or Courtney. And she would bet the prize money that she knew who they would keep and who they would vote off.

"I don't get why we lose aye. They're the ones with six girls" Ezekiel spoke up, pointing to the other team. Both teams gasped. What the fuck, we have six girls on our team too, not that it matters Frankie thought to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked unimpressed, her arms crossed.

"Yeah home-school, enlighten us" Eva ordered, slamming her fist on the table. Ezekiel was starting to look scared. Good.

"Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports then girls are" Ezekiel explained, like that would help his argument at all. Frankie's eyes widened.

"Oh snap! You did not just say that" Geoff spoke up. Definitely not the time.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls eye. And help them in case they can't keep up". Eva grasped the scrawny boys neck.

"Still think we need your help?".

"Not really" Ezekiel choked out.

"Ok guys, let's give him a break. I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter then girls" Geoff spoke up, trying to defuse the situation. He wanted everyone to calm down.

"But they are" Ezekiel shrugged. Frankie's jaw dropped. She suddenly stood up, letting out what could be considered an animalistic growl that scared the shit out of everyone.

"Wrong answer kid" she spoke, her voice dangerously calm as she stalked towards him, like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Rosa Parks, a black women who refused to give up her bus seat to a white man. Her arrest sparked the Montgomery bus boycott, led by Martin Luther King Jr.-a turning point in the civil rights movement. Her life exemplified commitment and courage" Frankie took one step forward.

"Eleanor Roosevelt. First lady, U.S. delegate to the united nations, human rights activist. FDR's helpmate, national reassurer during WW 2, friend to working women and the downtrodden, battler against injustice". Another step.

"Diana, Princess of Wales. Royal and Humanitarian. Her legacy of charm and charity endures, especially her campaigns for acceptance of AIDS victims and against land minds". Another step.

"Marie Curie, Noble prize winning physicist and chemist. Anne Frank, Diarist. J.K. Rowling, author of the most popular and beloved book series. Mary McLeod Bethune, educator and civil rights leader. Helen Keller, writer, lecturer, human rights campaigner, pacifist". Frankie punched the wall, right next to Ezekiel's head, making the already frightened boy jump.

"They're are plenty of women out there that are smart, strong, influential women who have changed the world for the good. We do not need your toxic, sexist comments" Frankie hissed.

"People like you who have that horrible mindset, thinking that males are the superior sex, when you say things like that, people think it's ok to say bullshit like that. And it's not ok. Please get your head out of your ass!" Frankie seethed. Feeling better that she had pretty much showed that shithead up, she turned around and frowned as she noticed that everyone's eyes were wide and their jaws dropped. They looked scared. Looking down at her feet in shame, she walked out of the mess hall without a word.

At the cabin, Frankie sat down and let out a sob, the warm salty tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall, tensing when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?" the person asked. That voice belonged to the one and only Duncan, her childhood best friend, who decided that he didn't care to talk and ended up going to the cabin to take a nap before the campfire ceremony. So he had absolutely no idea what happened. Frankie whimpered and didn't bother looking up as she spoke.

"Ezekiel was being sexist. Like super sexist. Every time he opened his mouth he just made the situation worse. I couldn't help myself, I snapped, and yelled. Everyone was frightened of me Duncan" she whimpered.

"I messed up, I messed up bad". Duncan's heart broke, he hated seeing his best friend in tears.

"Come here squirt' he muttered before pulling her into a hug. She happily accepted, she really need one of Duncan's hugs at that moment.

"Ezekiel was being sexist, you had every right to snap, someone had to put the little shit in his place, that person just ended up being you". Frankie shook her head.

"They're scared of me". Duncan hugged his best friend even tighter, she sounded so broken. It hurt, it hurt so much. To see her this way, to hear the pain in her voice. The last time she was this bad was, Duncan shook his head. He didn't want to remember that horrible day.

"I'm sure they're not afraid of you squirt. You couldn't even hurt a fly" Duncan joked lightly. Frankie was a little offended by his comment, but she ended up giggling. Duncan smiled.

"Did you want to come to the campfire ceremony?" he asked his friend, already knowing the answer. Frankie shook her head quickly. Duncan kissed her four head and helped her up.

"That's ok, you stay here and rest".

"Will you make sure he goes home?" Frankie asked. She sounded so much like a little kid at that moment. Duncan nodded.

"Of course squirt. No one gets to upset my best friend and get away with it" Duncan smirked. Frankie smiled, feeling a lot better. She was so grateful to have a friend like Duncan, she wasn't sure what she would do if she had never met and befriended Duncan and Noah.

With one last hug, Frankie went inside the cabin and Duncan walked to the campfire pit, where everyone was waiting for him and Frankie.

"Where's Frankie?" Chris asked, noticing that the blonde girl wasn't with her best friend. Duncan frowned.

"Shit went down in the mess hall and she just doesn't want to be here. She can't deal with people at the moment" Duncan explained as he sat down on a log next to Geoff. Chris nodded, he wasn't complaining. Duncan turned to Geoff.

"Hey, you're not afraid of Frankie are you?" he whispered. He didn't think that Geoff would be scared of the kid, but he thought that he would ask anyway. Geoff turned to him in surprise.

"What? No way, never!". Duncan smiled. Geoff's eyes suddenly lit up.

"You should of seen her man, Ezekiel was being super sexist and Frankie just spat out all these cool facts about influential women, it was so cool! I actually learned some things from her rant. Plus she scared him shitless and totally put him in his place!" the part boy laughed. Duncan smiled again, proud of his best friend.

Everyone ended up getting a marshmallow, except Ezekiel. Surprise surprise. No one complained though.

Later that night, Frankie sat on the wooden steps to the cabin. It was around one am and she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what happened in the mess hall. She didn't feel bad about her rant, or scaring Ezekiel, or putting him in his place. That was ok, he deserved it. But she did feel bad for scaring the campers.

"Don't feel bad" a voice spoke up. It was like they could read her mind.

"How'd you know?" Frankie asked, looking up to see Noah, who scoffed.

"Oh please, I've known you since you were twelve, I know how you work" Noah replied sassily. Frankie chuckled to herself.

"Are you ok?" Noah asked softly. Frankie opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off.

"And don't lie to me" Noah warned. Frankie closed her mouth, sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm not ok" she said truthfully.

"Come here". Frankie looked at Noah in surprise.

"I don't do hugs. This is a one time offer. Take it or leave it". Frankie smiled, stood up ad hugged her best friend tightly. She couldn't see it, But Noah was smiling softly. He didn't act like it, but he really did care for Frankie.

"Thanks Noah" Frankie smiled as they pulled away. She kissed his cheek before walking up the steps to her cabin.

"Goodnight" she smiled softly before going inside, leaving Noah to stand there, his hand on his cheek and a bright red hue tinting his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3) The big sleep.

Chris grinned to himself as he stood in front of the two cabins, an air horn in his hand. He could let the two teams sleep in, enjoy their slumber, but hey, this is Chris McLean we're talking about here. With a small snicker, he pressed the button on the air horn and waited.

Inside the cabin, the horn woke people up instantly, some people screamed, some people jumped out of bed. Frankie, she fell out of bed, tangled in her blankets. Groaning, she lay in her heap of blankets before getting up with a sigh. She wanted to lay there all day, be a blanket burrito, but she knew she couldn't. With a huff, she made her bed, got dressed and walked outside. Remembering yesterdays incident in the mess hall, she decided to stand away from everyone. If she had her way she would avoid everyone like the plague for the day, but fat chance that that was going to happen.

"Morning campers!" Chris greeted cheerfully, to cheerful for Frankie's liking. 

"I hope you slept well" he smirked. That's it, Frankie wanted to murder him.

"Hi Chris. You look really buff in those shorts" Heather flirted. Frankie fake gagged, disgusting. What a kiss ass. Duncan chuckled at his friends reaction.

"Oh, I know. Ok, I hope you're all ready because your next challenged starts in exactly one minute" Chris announced.

"Oh excuse me!" Owen spoke up, his hand raised in the air.

"I don't know if there would be enough time to have breakfast". Frankie frowned, they really should have breakfast before they did any challenges.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Owen, right after you complete your twenty kilometre run around the lake" Chris grinned. Frankie's frowned deepened. Was he trying to kill them? No one is stupid enough to do a long distance run without eating first. That's just stupid, it's practically suicide.

"Oh so you think you're funny now?" Eva spoke up suddenly as she stomped over to Chris, obviously not impressed. Geoff and Duncan quickly moved towards her to hold her back.

"You know what I think would be funny?!" Eva snapped. Frankie certainly didn't want to know.

"Remember to control your temper" Courtney reminded Eva as she moved to stand in front of the ravenette(SP?)

"You're enjoying this aren't you?!" Eva snapped again.

"A little" Chris shrugged.

"You have thirty seconds. Ok runners! On your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouted. Everyone started running. You could easily pick the athletic from the not so athletic.

"Hey weirdo" Duncan called out to his best friend as he jogged towards her, frowning when he saw her wincing.

"Hey Duncan" Frankie smiled at her friend.

"I just wanted to let you know that Geoff isn't afraid of you, he's actually rather impressed. And the others are giving you some space. They figured you would want it after what happened yesterday" Duncan explained. Frankie nodded, glad that the others weren't afraid of her.

"You ok to run?" Duncan asked, concerned. Frankie frowned.

"I'm fine Duncan" Frankie stated.

"You're wincing".

"Am not" Frankie argued. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You are. I'm gonna get your brace, you need it".

"I do not. Don't you dare. Duncan!" Frankie shouted as Duncan ran off in the direction of the cabins.

"I'm getting your brace, stay there!" he shouted back. Frankie huffed and stood there, her arms crossed. A few minutes later, Duncan came back with her leg brace and helped her put it on. Frankie was a little annoyed, but she smiled. Duncan was honestly such good friend. He really cared. 

Once Duncan finished clipping up the leg brace, the best friends smiled at each other before they started jogging again. It was hard, and slow, but Frankie made it to the mess hall. The few people who had gotten to the mess hall before Frankie noticed the leg brace and looked at her in concern. She ignored them.

Around fifteen minutes later, everyone had arrived. Noah giving his friend a sympathetic smile when he noticed the leg brace. Frankie giving him a soft smile in return. 

As everyone stood in the mess hall, Chris finally stepped up, grabbing a hold of the curtain.

"Who's hungry?" he asked with a smirk before ripping back the curtain, revealing a massive buffet. Frankie's eyes widened at the delicious looking food, before eyeing the turkey. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Turkey makes you sleepy. Just what was Chris up to?

After everyone ate, Frankie avoiding the turkey, Chris started to announce part two of todays challenge.

"I thought eating was the second part of our challenge" said Owen, obviously confused.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen huffed. Heather nodded.

"Weird Goth girl is right, haven't we been through enough?" asked Heather, who did not like the idea of having to do another challenge.

"Um, let me think about it, no! It's time for the awakathon!' Chris grinned.

The group groaned and Chris quickly herded the teams into the woods where they would be made to sit throughout the challenge.

"You're now twelve hours in" Chris suddenly announced, the already tired campers groaned. 

~Confessional~

"How are they already tired?" Frankie asked, confused before opening the outhouse door and speed walking towards the campers, sitting herself down besides Duncan. The two decided to play Eye Spy and What am I? to pass the time.

"Congratulations campers, you are now twenty four hours in" Chris stated. A few people were asleep, Frankie was awake though. She and Duncan had been distracting each other to keep each other awake.

"Time to kick it up a notch" Chris grinned and pulled back a sheet, revealing some books.

"Fairy tails!". Frankie groaned. 

Chris picked up the book and started to read. As he read, Chef suddenly walked out of no where in a lamb suit. Frankie's eyes widened before she started to cackle. She laughed so hard she fell off of the log she was sitting on. Duncan chuckled and helped his friend up.

Chris continued to read, slowly. Very. Fucking. Slowly. Frankie frowned, but started to laugh again as Chef suddenly walked out in a ballet leotard and skirt. After that, not too much happed. Owen ended up sleepwalking, naked. A sight that Frankie never ever wanted to see again. Gwen and Trent were sat together talking, more people fell asleep. Noah was by himself. Frankie told Duncan that she was going to talk to Noah. Duncan nodded with a knowing smirk. Frankie rolled her eyes and walked over to her other best friend.

"Hey Noah" she mumbled sleepily as she sat down beside him.

"Hey" he mumbled back. They were left in a peaceful quite.

At the eighty five hour mark, Duncan decided to put Harold's hand in a cup of warm water, making him pee himself.

"Gross it worked!" Duncan cackled. Frankie chuckled to herself, shaking her head. 

"So" she started, glancing at Noah.

"So" Noah mumbled back.

"I cant believe you Duncan and me are on this show together".

"You, Duncan and I" Noah corrected without even looking up from his book. Frankie rolled her eyes muttering "Whatever'.

"Come on, what a coincidence huh?".

"Fate, destiny" Noah muttered sarcastically. Frankie huffed.

"Don't tell me you believe in that crud?".

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper" Frankie spoke before leaning in to kiss Noah on the cheek. She grinned when he started to blush. 

Laying down, Frankie soon found herself falling asleep.

Waking up sometime later, Frankie found herself cuddling with Noah. Her back against his front, one of his hands on her hip. Also, turns out her team lost, but in this moment as she cuddled against her childhood friend and crush, she couldn't care less.

She heard a snicker.

"Duncan!".


	4. Chapter 4) Dodgebrawl.

Chris grinned to himself as he stood in front of the two cabins, an air horn in his hand. He could let the two teams sleep in, enjoy their slumber, but hey, this is Chris McLean we're talking about here. With a small snicker, he pressed the button on the air horn and waited.

Inside the cabin, the horn woke people up instantly, some people screamed, some people jumped out of bed. Frankie, she fell out of bed, tangled in her blankets. Groaning, she lay in her heap of blankets before getting up with a sigh. She wanted to lay there all day, be a blanket burrito, but she knew she couldn't. With a huff, she made her bed, got dressed and walked outside. Remembering yesterdays incident in the mess hall, she decided to stand away from everyone. If she had her way she would avoid everyone like the plague for the day, but fat chance that that was going to happen.

"Morning campers!" Chris greeted cheerfully, to cheerful for Frankie's liking. 

"I hope you slept well" he smirked. That's it, Frankie wanted to murder him.

"Hi Chris. You look really buff in those shorts" Heather flirted. Frankie fake gagged, disgusting. What a kiss ass. Duncan chuckled at his friends reaction.

"Oh, I know. Ok, I hope you're all ready because your next challenged starts in exactly one minute" Chris announced.

"Oh excuse me!" Owen spoke up, his hand raised in the air.

"I don't know if there would be enough time to have breakfast". Frankie frowned, they really should have breakfast before they did any challenges.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Owen, right after you complete your twenty kilometre run around the lake" Chris grinned. Frankie's frowned deepened. Was he trying to kill them? No one is stupid enough to do a long distance run without eating first. That's just stupid, it's practically suicide.

"Oh so you think you're funny now?" Eva spoke up suddenly as she stomped over to Chris, obviously not impressed. Geoff and Duncan quickly moved towards her to hold her back.

"You know what I think would be funny?!" Eva snapped. Frankie certainly didn't want to know.

"Remember to control your temper" Courtney reminded Eva as she moved to stand in front of the ravenette(SP?)

"You're enjoying this aren't you?!" Eva snapped again.

"A little" Chris shrugged.

"You have thirty seconds. Ok runners! On your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouted. Everyone started running. You could easily pick the athletic from the not so athletic.

"Hey weirdo" Duncan called out to his best friend as he jogged towards her, frowning when he saw her wincing.

"Hey Duncan" Frankie smiled at her friend.

"I just wanted to let you know that Geoff isn't afraid of you, he's actually rather impressed. And the others are giving you some space. They figured you would want it after what happened yesterday" Duncan explained. Frankie nodded, glad that the others weren't afraid of her.

"You ok to run?" Duncan asked, concerned. Frankie frowned.

"I'm fine Duncan" Frankie stated.

"You're wincing".

"Am not" Frankie argued. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You are. I'm gonna get your brace, you need it".

"I do not. Don't you dare. Duncan!" Frankie shouted as Duncan ran off in the direction of the cabins.

"I'm getting your brace, stay there!" he shouted back. Frankie huffed and stood there, her arms crossed. A few minutes later, Duncan came back with her leg brace and helped her put it on. Frankie was a little annoyed, but she smiled. Duncan was honestly such good friend. He really cared. 

Once Duncan finished clipping up the leg brace, the best friends smiled at each other before they started jogging again. It was hard, and slow, but Frankie made it to the mess hall. The few people who had gotten to the mess hall before Frankie noticed the leg brace and looked at her in concern. She ignored them.

Around fifteen minutes later, everyone had arrived. Noah giving his friend a sympathetic smile when he noticed the leg brace. Frankie giving him a soft smile in return. 

As everyone stood in the mess hall, Chris finally stepped up, grabbing a hold of the curtain.

"Who's hungry?" he asked with a smirk before ripping back the curtain, revealing a massive buffet. Frankie's eyes widened at the delicious looking food, before eyeing the turkey. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Turkey makes you sleepy. Just what was Chris up to?

After everyone ate, Frankie avoiding the turkey, Chris started to announce part two of todays challenge.

"I thought eating was the second part of our challenge" said Owen, obviously confused.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen huffed. Heather nodded.

"Weird Goth girl is right, haven't we been through enough?" asked Heather, who did not like the idea of having to do another challenge.

"Um, let me think about it, no! It's time for the awakathon!' Chris grinned.

The group groaned and Chris quickly herded the teams into the woods where they would be made to sit throughout the challenge.

"You're now twelve hours in" Chris suddenly announced, the already tired campers groaned. 

~Confessional~

"How are they already tired?" Frankie asked, confused before opening the outhouse door and speed walking towards the campers, sitting herself down besides Duncan. The two decided to play Eye Spy and What am I? to pass the time.

"Congratulations campers, you are now twenty four hours in" Chris stated. A few people were asleep, Frankie was awake though. She and Duncan had been distracting each other to keep each other awake.

"Time to kick it up a notch" Chris grinned and pulled back a sheet, revealing some books.

"Fairy tails!". Frankie groaned. 

Chris picked up the book and started to read. As he read, Chef suddenly walked out of no where in a lamb suit. Frankie's eyes widened before she started to cackle. She laughed so hard she fell off of the log she was sitting on. Duncan chuckled and helped his friend up.

Chris continued to read, slowly. Very. Fucking. Slowly. Frankie frowned, but started to laugh again as Chef suddenly walked out in a ballet leotard and skirt. After that, not too much happed. Owen ended up sleepwalking, naked. A sight that Frankie never ever wanted to see again. Gwen and Trent were sat together talking, more people fell asleep. Noah was by himself. Frankie told Duncan that she was going to talk to Noah. Duncan nodded with a knowing smirk. Frankie rolled her eyes and walked over to her other best friend.

"Hey Noah" she mumbled sleepily as she sat down beside him.

"Hey" he mumbled back. They were left in a peaceful quite.

At the eighty five hour mark, Duncan decided to put Harold's hand in a cup of warm water, making him pee himself.

"Gross it worked!" Duncan cackled. Frankie chuckled to herself, shaking her head. 

"So" she started, glancing at Noah.

"So" Noah mumbled back.

"I cant believe you Duncan and me are on this show together".

"You, Duncan and I" Noah corrected without even looking up from his book. Frankie rolled her eyes muttering "Whatever'.

"Come on, what a coincidence huh?".

"Fate, destiny" Noah muttered sarcastically. Frankie huffed.

"Don't tell me you believe in that crud?".

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper" Frankie spoke before leaning in to kiss Noah on the cheek. She grinned when he started to blush. 

Laying down, Frankie soon found herself falling asleep.

Waking up sometime later, Frankie found herself cuddling with Noah. Her back against his front, one of his hands on her hip. Also, turns out her team lost, but in this moment as she cuddled against her childhood friend and crush, she couldn't care less.

She heard a snicker.

"Duncan!".


	5. Chapter 5) Not quite famous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my least favourite chapters:(

Frankie raised an eyebrow at the sight of the stage, wondering where it came from as she sat down next to Duncan, a frown on her face. 

"What's up?" Duncan asked, worried as he noticed the frown on his friend's face.

"Hayden would like this" she shrugged, avoiding her friends question.

"Yes she would. Don't dodge my question". Frankie sighed.

"Noah was voted off" she muttered. Duncan frowned. He knew how much his friend like Noah, even if she would deny it most of the time.

"Sorry kid" Duncan apologised, even though it wasn't his fault that Noah was voted off. That was the Screaming Gopher's doing. Frankie shrugged.

"No big deal. Not you're fault". It was quiet for a few moments before Frankie decided to talk again.

"I kissed him". Duncan choked on his own saliva. 

"Good for you squirt! Making the first move" Duncan smirked. Frankie couldn't help but grin, but that grin was soon replaced by a frown.

"Hey, I know you miss him, but you will get to see him again. Just focus on winning the game" Duncan smiled, putting an arm around Frankie's shoulder's. Frankie smiled.

"Thanks Duncan" she thanked her best friend just as Chris walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the new state of the art outdoor amphitheater. Ok this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest" Chris announced. Frankie smiled to herself. Hayden would definitely love this.

"Each team has three hours to pick the three most talented campers, these three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes, as long as it's legal" Chris explained, before pointing to Duncan who snapped his fingers. Frankie laughed to herself.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, BJ and rap legend, grand masterchef. Who will show you his approval via, the Chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck" Chris explained before walking off. Both teams found a place to work out who would be in the talent show. The Killer Bass decided to reside outside of their cabin as the campers with no balls, or shame, auditioned. 

First up were the best friends in pink, black and white. Katie and Sadie, who ended up doing an awkward dance that made Frankie cringe. But she had to give them props, they weren't going to be one of the three acts of course, but she did give them props. Tyler, a yo-yo in hand, decided to go next. Frankie raised an eyebrow, assuming that it would somehow go wrong. Turn's out she was right as about a minute later, Tyler had managed to get himself tangled up in the string of the yo-yo. Frankie swore that Tyler was the only one who could do that. 

"Man that is weak" Chris commented as he walked pass the Killer Bass to see how they were doing. Frankie glared at his retreating form. 

DJ decided to go next. He ended up surprising the whole group with his amazing ribbon dancing skills. 

"Fine, sign him up" Courtney sighed. Frankie tutted at Courtney, not liking her attitude today. Courtney just glared at her.

"Next". 

"Me! I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes, watch" Bridgette smiled before moving to stand on her hands.

"Ok, that would be cute if you were a monkey, I just don't think it's quite what we are looking for" Courtney shrugged. Frankie sighed.

"Next". Geoff went next and managed to impress everyone with his skateboarding tricks.

"Well I guess it's Geoff, DJ's ribbon thing and your solo" Bridgette noted.

"I'm gonna be on TV man!" Geoff shouted enthusiastically. Frankie smirked.

"You're already on TV Geoff" Bridgette stated. 

"Oh yeah" muttered before running to a random camera man.

"Hello there dudes!" he shouted. Frankie chuckled.

After working out who from the Killer Bass would be in the talent show, they decided to move to the stage.

"Can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes?" Geoff asked curiously.

"What to bet that I can't?" Bridgette asked with a smirk.

"Oh you're on!" Geoff challenged.

"I'll take a piece of that action" Harold piped in.

"That's like, virtually imposible" DJ commented.

"Ante up" Bridgette said, and most of the guys from the Killer Bass decided to put some items on the wooden crate. Frankie decided to not be apart of the bet, but she was certainly curious to see if Bridgette could walk on her hands for twenty minutes or not.

"Ok, twenty minutes starting now" Bridgette muttered before bending over and standing on her hands. Wanting to stay up, she walked along the stage until her leg got caught on a bit of rope that was holding a light in place, and when Bridgette moved her leg, the rope came undone and the light fell on Courtney, making everyone all gasp.

"Crap!" Bridgette shouted.

"Holy shit" Frankie muttered, her eyes wide. She hoped that Bridgette wouldn't go to jail for attempted murder.

Bridgette and Frankie quickly moved the light off of Courtney and helped her up. Bridgette ran to get medical help.

"You killed my violin" Courtney whined as Bridgette walked towards her.

"I didn't mean to, there must be something we can do" Bridgette stated and grabbed Courtney's violin, but it broke in her hand, making Courtney cry. Frankie, who now sat on the sidelines since she had already done her part in helping Courtney, tried not to laugh as she found the whole scene in front of her rather amusing. She knew she shouldn't. but she couldn't help herself.

"Teams!" Chris suddenly shouted. 

"It's time".

"Welcome to the very first camp Wawahnaka talent contest. Where six campers will showcase their mad skills, and try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers is Justin" Chris announced, and the Screaming Gophers cheered.

Justin stood on the stage and did random poses, which reminded Frankie of a male stripper.

"First up for the killer bass, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!" Chris announced. The Killer bass cheered loudly. DJ walked onto the stage and started his routine, but ended up tripping over his ribbon. Next was Trent who had decided to play the guitar and sing.

"This is for a special girl on the island" Trent smiled before he started to play a love song that he had written himself. Frankie smiled to herself, that was so sweet of him. And it was so obvious who he was singing for.

After Trent was Bridgett, who had replaced Courtney since she was injured, and her violin was currently in a thousand pieces. Bridgette stood on her hands, but soon ended up vomiting everywhere, and on everyone, which made everyone cringe or throw up. Bridgette soon slipped on her own vomit and groaned. Frankie winced, feeling sorry for her friend. 

Chris quickly ordered some interns to clean up the mess.

"Welcome back! Now we have Heather" Chris announced. Heather walked onto the stage wearing a pink tutu and sat down on a wooden stool. Immediately Frankie knew that something was off.

"Originally, I was gonna dance for you, but instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration" Heather explained before pulling ourt a green diary from god knows where, smirking at Gwen, who's eyes at widened. Frankie's eyes narrowed.

"So, with words by Gwen, preformance by me, enjoy" Heathers announces and clears her throat before talking in an annoyingly mocking voice.

"Ok, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute! If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been McHottie. We just totally connect, he's pretty much the only person I can relate to here and I know it's cliché, but I love guys who play guitar". Humilated, Gwen ran off.

"Thank you" Heather said with a satisfied smirk as she closed Gwen's diary.

"That was so mean" Courtney comments to Bridgette, despite their recent quaffle.

"So mean" Bridgette agrees. Frankie frowns, feeling sorry for Gwen. She suddenly smirked as she got an idea. She stood up, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted.

"BOOOO!". At that the others looked at her, confused. But that's when Duncan stood up, copying his best friend.

"BOOOO!" he shouted. The others stood up, smirks and smiles littered their face as they copied the friends. All at once, both teams shouted 'BOOOO' at Heather, who scoffed and got up. Saying 'Whatever' as she walked off.

"Well, it's down to the final act of the night, can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it. Let's find out". Behind the curtains, Geoff had a confident smile as he spun his board and jumped onto it, only to break it.

"That kinda ruins the ride" Geoff states, obviously bummed.

"Now what? We have to send someone out there or we're gonna loose this" Bridgette frowns, pannicked.

"Katie and Sadie are covered in barf!" Courtney sighs.

"Well that only leaves Tyler, Duncan, Frankie or Harold. We already know Tyler stinks, what can Duncan do again?" Bridgette asks.

"Carv a picture of his own skull into a tree" Courtney states, unimpressed.

"What about Frankie?" Bridgette asks, turning to look at her friend who sat in the seats..

"I, don't know actually" Courtney says before jogging off of the stage and towards Frankie and Duncan.

"Frankie, do you have any talents? Singing, dancing? Gosh, even doing impressions?" Courtney asked, rushed. Frankie looks at the girl, absoloutly baffled.

"Uh, no" Frankie stated.

"Hold on, I'm pretty sure that before I went to juvie, you could dance" Duncan smirks. Frankie glared at him before punching him in the arm.

"Great! You're it!" Courtney exclaimes before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the stage, Frankie groaned.

"Fine, Duncan, since you got me in this mess, you have to get my iPod, comfortable clothes and leg brace". Duncan saluted and ran off, coming back a minute later. He let her get changed behind the curtain before he quickly helped her put the leg brace on before handing her the IPod and sitting down. Frankie plugged her IPod into a speaker and walked onto the stage, asking Bridgette to play the song on the screen when she gave her a thumbs up.

"You can do it" Courtney stated from her spot behind the curtain, in which she went to after pushing Frankie to her death. 'I possibly over-exaggerated that' Frankie thinks as she looks around at the multiple people looking at her. She sighs and turns to look at Bridgette, giving her a thumbs up. Bridgette nods and smiles before pressing play. Frankie looks forward, closes her eyes and dances.

(Search up womanizer dance, it should be the first video that pops up) 

"Womanizer" the song finishes and Frankie poses. She holds her pose for a few seconds before opening her eyes and looking at everyone. Everyone looked at her and complete and utter shock, including Duncan, who hadn't seen her do that dance before. It was silent for a few seconds before everyone starting clapping, whistling and cheering loudly. Even Heather clapped.

"I did not know that you could do that" Chris said impressed as he clapped.

"Check it out, grand masterchef has declared his winner. Even though they held the lead, the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass!" Chris grins. Courtney and Bridgette run onto the stage, hugging Frankie.

"That was amazing!" Courtney cheers. Frankie blushed at the compliment.

"As for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favourite loser, and I'll see you at the bonfire" Chris says to the bummed team before walking off.

After hugging Courtney and Bridgette, Frankie ran off the stage and straight for Duncan, hugging him tightly when she got to him.

"That was amazing weirdo!" Duncan grins, obviously proud.

"I can't believe I just did that" Frankie beamed. She was so proud of herself.

"You did so good Frankie! I'm so proud!" Duncan grins, hugging his friend again.

"I haven't seen you do that dance before" Duncan states, still smiling. Frankie grins.

"I made it up after you went to juvie, and I promised myself that you would get to see that dance, one way or another" Frankie explained.

"Well, I got to see it" he smiled softly. 

"Frankie". Frankie turned around to see Gwen.

"You were amazing" Gwen smiled before hugging the blonde girl. Frankie grinned.

"You saw it?" she beamed as he moved back from the hug. Gwen nodded. 

"Yeah, after calming down, I came back to see the rest of the acts. I'm glad I did". The friends hugged again.


	6. Chapter 6) The sucky outdoors.

The Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers sat on the logs at the campfire pit, wondering what shenanigans Chris was up to this time.

"Camper's, todays challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive" Chris explained, making some of the campers gasp. But it was Chris so there probably was a good chance someone was going to die or get hurt. Frankie rolled her eyes at Chris' explanation. Of course he was trying to be as dramatic as ever and wanted to scare the campers in any way possible.

"Just joking" Chris laughed.

"All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just need to find it" Chris explained and chucked a map and compass to both teams.

"Oh, and watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns and pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility" Chris explained before blowing the airhorn.

"Well, off you go" Chris ordered the teams as they started to get up.

"Did he say that there were bears up in here?" Leshawana asked, nervous. Which was understandible. Owen suddenly stood up.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once. Let's just say, his head looks real nice on my mantle". Frankie rolled her eyes at the obvious bullshit that spilled from his mouth. She also didn't like the way Owen spoke about basically trophy hunting, and actually being proud of it. After Own told his little 'story', it seemed to inspire Izzy to tell her own story.

"Oh, this one time I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts. It was so gross. And I thought he was eating the neighbor's cat Simba, but it turned out he was just lost for a week. Uh, you didn't eat spaghetti did you?" Izzy asked Lindsay, who shook her head frantically.

"Good! Let's go!" Izzy shouted as she stood up. Lindsay gulped. Frankie, who had been listening to Izzy's story, raised an eyebrow before walking into the woods with her team.

After finding a good spot to set up camp, everyone went off to their own little jobs to contribute. As some people set up the tent, some worked on getting a fire started and others just stood around doing nothing, Frankie had decided to stick to the edge of her team's camp to collect wood. She would of gone further into the woods, but she didn't want to get lost, she didn't want to run into a bear, and she needed to keep an eye on her team. God knows what would happen if she wasn't there.

"Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy" Geoff, who was setting up the tent told Bridgette, who was also setting up the tent. Frankie, who was able to hear everything from her spot on the edge of the camp, chuckled. Bridgette raised an eyebrow at Geoff, not sure if what he said was a complement or not. Geoff blinked, realising that what he said was rather stupid.

"I mean, you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff" Geoff traied to explain, but that only seemed to make the situation worse.

"Gee, thanks" Bridgette muttered and looked away. Near the opening of the tent stood Courtney, who had been one of the campers to help set up the tent. Duncan stood behind her.

"What's for dinner women? I'm starving" Duncan whined with a smirk on his face. Frankie rolled her eyes at her friend. He just loved to piss Courtney off.

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response" Courtney replied. Frankie smirked to herself.

"Hey guys! look what I found!" DJ called out suddenly, catching everyone's attention. Frankie turned to see DJ holding and petting an adorable little grey bunny with only one ear.

"Well, I never had rabbit stew before. But what the heck? I'm game" Duncan voiced, which earned yet another eyeroll from Frankie. Her eyes were going to role back into her head at this rate.

"No! This is my new pet, I'm calling him Bunny" DJ stated.

"You couldn't find any food?" Courtney asked before she sighed.

"Looks like we're eating grubs and berries for dinner" Courtney grumbled.

"Has anyone seen tweetledumb and tweetleidiot?" Duncan asked suddenly as he looked around, referring to Katie and Sadie. Everyone just shrugged.

Hours later, everyone sit's around the warm fire. At the sound of an owl, Bridgette flinches.

"Be cool, it's just an owl" DJ reasures her as he pets Bunny.

"Sorry, I just get really freaked out in the forest" Bridgette explains. Frankie felt sorry for her and sent her a sympathetic smile. Bridgette smiled back.

"This reminds me of this really scary story I heard once" Duncan said casually.

"Awesome! tell it man!" Geoff encourages Duncan, who raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Cause the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore" Duncan warns.

"Ooh, we're so scared" Courtney mocks with a role of her eyes.

"Alright" Duncan shrugs.

"But don't say I didn't warn you" Duncan says before starting his story.

"One night, a lot like this one...". As Duncan tells his story, Frankie smirks as she recognises the story. A plan pops into her head, and while everyone was distracted with Duncan's story, Frankie slipped into the night. Going unoticed as everyone was too intruged with the story,

"Suddenly, they heard this tap tap tapping at the side of the car. The girl started to freak out. And by this time, even the guy was getting a bit scared, so he turned the car on and stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed. Because there, hanging from the door handle, was the bloody hook. They say that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods. He could be just about anywhere really, maybe evern, right here!" Duncan shouts and holds up his hand, which has a hook connected to it, at the same time, Frankie jumped out of the bushes with a yell, causing her team to scream bloody murder. She and Duncan doubled over laughing. As Duncan wipes a tear from his eye, he high fives Frankie. There was a reason why they were best friends.

"Duncan! Frankie! That was not funny!" Courtney shouts as the stormes up to the still giggling pair.

"Oh yes it was, I just wish it was all on camera. Oh wait, it is!" Duncan laughed.

"Oh you are so vile! Do your parent's even like you?" Courtney asks. Frankie rolls her eyes and glared at Courtney. Not appreciating the way the 'CIT' was talking about her best friend.

"I don't know jumpy mc-chicken, I haven't asked them latley" Duncan answers. A howl rips through the silence, making Courtney gasp and move closer to Duncan. Duncan smirks and looks towards Geoff, who smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

After the story, the Killer Bass realise how late it is and decides to settle in for the night.

As the group lay in the tent, trying to sleep, Bridgette fidgets before sitting up.

"What's wrong? Gotta pee?" DJ asks as he too sits up.

"Like crazy. But I'm too scared to leave the tent" Bridgette explains.

"Yeah, me too" DJ nods and holds up a bottle with yellow liquid. Urine. Frankie's nose curled up in disgust. Bridgette stands up and pokes her head outside of the tent. Frankie wonders whether she should offer to go with Bridgette, but decides not to. Bridgette walks out of the tent, and all Frankie can hear is a gasp and a flutter of wings before the tent catches fire and goes up in seconds. Everyone sits up and stares at Bridgette, who waves sheepishly. Frankie can't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"Great, that's just great Bridgette! Now we have no where to sleep!" Courtney shouts. Duncan stands up.

"Yo drama queen, relax. It's cool".

"Cool? It's cool?! Things could not prossibly get worse". As she says this, it starts to pour. She screeches in frustration as Duncan smirks. Frankie sighs and moves to the edges of their camp to gather sticks, branches and the biggest leafs she could find to try and make a shelter. Duncan notices what she is doing and goes to help his friend, the others joining in some seconds later.

Frankie, who had woken up before everyone else smirked as she watched Courtney snuggle into Duncan, who was now awake.

"Morning sunshine" he smirks. Courtney sits up and gasps.

"Oh my gosh! Ew! You were cuddling me" she exclaimed as she stood up.

"I was calmly lying on my back and trying to catch a few Z's. You were snuggling up to me" Duncan states. And what he was saying was indeed the truth.

"You are such an ogre!" Courtney shouts.

"I've been called worse" Duncan replys casually as he lays back down. Courtney stomps away.

"Guys!" Frankie suddenly shouts. Everyone looks at the girl, wondering what she has to say.

"We have a challenge to win" she grins before she starts running. The others cheer and follow her.

The Killer Bass makes their way to the area of which they are given marshmallows, the campfire pit. The campers were relieved to see that they were the first team back and that they wouldn't have to go to the dreaded elimination ceremony.

"We're the first ones back!" Courtney cheered as the other team slowly trails in behind them.

"Oh no! They beat us!" Heather gasps before turning.

"This is all your fault!" she shouts and pushes Owen over. Frankie raises an eyebrow at a laughing Izzy in a bear costume. She wasn't going to ask. Nope. Not today.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast Gopherinos. It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish" Chris grins. Frankie remembers Katie and Sadie and huffs.

"Fuck!" she shouts.

"Language" Chris spoke up, not actually caring that the teen swore. 

"Can it Steve Rogers" Frankie hisses. A few of the campers snickered quietly. 

"Oh, you mean Katie and Sadie? I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night" Courtney comments.

"Darn shame" Duncan nods. The two obviously didn't care about the missing girls. Said girls came running seconds later, breathing heavily. The girls started to tell their story of how they got into a massive fight, something about a bear. But Frankie didn't care as those girls had cost their team a much needed win. As the girls apologised to each other, Courtney walked up to them and cleared her throat.

"Are you two done?" she asked the girls, who nodded.

"Good, because thanks to you, we just lost the challenge!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Alright, Killer Bass, one of your fishy butts is going home. Ghopers, you're going on an all expence paid trip to, the tuck shop!" Chris explained. The Creaming Ghopers cheered and ran off. The killer Bass glared at the two girls.

At the campfire ceremony, Chris stood, holding up the marshmallows.

"You've all cast your votes. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the dock of shame, grab the boat of losers, and get the heck out of here. And, you can't come back, ever. Now, I can see you're all tired so tonight, I'll just throw them to you. Savvy? Courtney, Frankie, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Geoff, Tyler. Ladies, the final marshmallow goes to, Sadie".

"Noo! Why Katie? Why her?" Sadie asked, devistated.

"It's so unfair" Katie whimpered.

"I can't do this without her" Sadie frowned. As Sadie cried and Katie gave her a pep talk, Frankie rolled her eyes and walked off to the logs to sit down. She could feel a splitting headache inviting itself to cause her misery. 

"You ok?" Duncan asks his friend as he sits down, noticing the way his friend held her head.

"Nope, I have a headache, and it's name is Sadie" she grumbled. Duncan chuckled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7) Bonus 1. How Frankie met Duncan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it’s obvious what this is, but yeah, it’s bonus chapter.

Duncan and Frankie had lived next door to each other for six years, and in those six years, they had never once spoken to each other. Everyone had told Frankie that Duncan was trouble, and that it would be best for her to not be friends with the boy. Duncan just assumed that Frankie was judgmental and snooty, so he never bothered to befriend the blonde girl.

On a warm Autumn day, Frankie had decided to visit her grandma, who conveniently lived across the road from Frankie. Frankie had looked both ways like she had learned, she was a good girl. After finding that no cars were coming from the right or from the left, she started walking.

It had all happened so fast, the car had come out of nowhere.

Duncan had been playing in his front yard when it happened. He was creating little fires with a magnifier, like the little pyromaniac he was.

He had heard the screeching of tires and looked up, his eyes widening. He moved without thinking, pushing Frankie out of the way of the car that had come out of nowhere. They were both fine. They were a bit shaken up and had a few scrapes and bruises from skidding on the road, but they were safe. And they were friends.

After that incident, Duncan and Frankie became the best of friends, they would have sleepovers, go to the movies, study together (Not that Duncan would ever study). They did everything together, they became best friends.


	8. Chapter 8) Phobia factor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the longest chapter I’ve written for any of my total drama chapters, and it’s also my favourite chapter.

Following Frankie's lead, everyone decided to sit on the logs around the campfire as Bridgette tried to coax Sadie off of the dock. She succeeded and dragged the blubbering girl to the campfire. She sat down on log while hugging the piece of the dock.

"It, was along goodbye" Bridgette explained to Courtney, who was raising an eyebrow at Sadie. Frankie looked up when she heard footsteps, frowning when she saw that it was the other team. Courtney stood up with a glare.

"What? Come here to brag?" she sneered.

"We got some extra dessert after our tuck shop party. Thought you might want some" Trent offers.

"Bullshit" Frankie stated as she stood up. Courtney nodded at Frankie, agreeing with the blonde girl.

"So what? You're just being nice?" Courtney asks, 

"Ok, Owen stunk up the cabin and it needs some time to air out" Gwen explains. Beth walked up to Courtney with a smile, a plate of green jelly in her hands, and inside of it, what Frankie hoped was a gummy worm.

"No!" Courtney shouts, surprising the others.

"I, I mean, no thanks. I'm good" she said, calming herself down.

"What? You on a diet or something?" Duncan asked, bored.

"No! I just don't like green jelly ok" Courtney said and crossed her arms. Beth walked up to DJ to see if he wanted some, but he totally flipped out. As the jelly hit the ground, he shouted 'snake!'.

"Chill dude, it's just a gummy worm" Cody says as he picks the gummy worm from it's inpending doom, the green jelly.

"Sorry for trippin, snakes just freak me out" DJ explains.

"I feel you, chickens give me the creeps dude" Tyler nods.

"You're afarid of chickens?" Gwen asks. Frankie raised an eyebrow, it was a weird fear, but a fear nontheless. Plus, chickens can be nasty little shits. So she understood. As everyone looks at Tyler, Duncan laughs from besides both DJ and Frankie.

"Wow, that's really lame man". Suddenly the simple sit out turned into a confessions circle. Beth was afraid of being covered in bugs, Harold was afraid of ninjas, Heather was afraid of sumo wrestlers. Now that was a weird one.

"What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive" Gwen confessed.

"Walking through a minefield, in heels" Lindsay said from her seat next to Gwen.

"Flying man, that's some crazy stuff" Owen said from his spot next to Lindsay. Izzy, who sat next to Owen, agreed.

"I would never go up in a plane, never".

"I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly dude". Well, Geoff did speak the truth. Hail is pretty bloody dangerous.

"Being left alone in the woods" Bridgette sighed. Sadie sniffed and continued to hug the piece of wood.

"Bad hair cuts" she wimpered.

"Oh ok, I change mine. That's so much scarier than a minefield" Lindsay said, agreeing with Sadie. Cody thought about it.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure".

"I'm not really afraid of anything" Courtney smiled, her arms crossed. Frankie rolled her eyes because she knew that it was bullshit.

"Balony" Duncan coughed with a smirk. Courtney looked at him.

"Oh really? Well what exactly is your phobia? Mr knowtitall". Frankie smirked as she indeed knew his fear. They've been best friends since they were kids, they were neighbours and ended up going to the same primary and high school. So of course they knew each others fears. Duncan glanced around as everyone looked at him.

"Celine Dion music standees" Duncan sighed.

"Uh, ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that" Cody snickered as he held his hand up to his ear to hear better.

"Dude, did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent asked with a smirk.

"Ooohh! I love Celine Dion. What's a standee?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"You know, that cardboard cutout thing that stands in the music store" Trent started to explain.

"Don't say it!" Duncan groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Kinda like a life size but flat Celine" Trent finished, the smirk still on his face.

"So if we had a cutout standee right now..." Courtney smirked.

"Shut up! What about you guys?" Dunacn asked, diverting the attention from himself.

"Well I hate mimes, like a lot" Trent confessed. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Alright Courtney, you're afraid of something" Trent stated.

"Spit it out".

"Nope, nothing".

"Suuuure" Duncan said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Courtney shouted.

"Has everyone confessed their biggest fear?" DJ asks. Everyone looks around before looking strait at Frankie, who was resting her cheek on her hand. She looked up, surprised to see that many eyes on her.

"Bloody hell" she muttered.

"So what's your fear?" Gwen asked curiously. She wondered whether her fear was weird or common. Frankie looked around, her eyes connecting with her best friend. Duncan's face softened. She sighed.

"Just give me a second" she muttered before walking off to the cabin, coming back a few minutes later with some makeup wipes. Everyone looked at her confused, everyone but Duncan, who was looking at his best friend sadly. He knew how much she hated talking about her accident. She hated remembering what happened.

"So, last year, when I was fifteen, I use to surf, and I absolutely loved it. Surfing alongside the dolphins, diving under and seeing turtles, night surfing, going out early and watching the sunrise as I sat on my board" she started to explain, a soft smile of her face as she remembered those little moments. Those were always her favourite things when it came to surfing. It was the little things she loved. Bridgette smiled, she totally got it, being a surfer herself. 

"I was in a surfing competition when it happened, the Rip Curl Pro at Bells Beach in Victoria".

"I knew I recognised you! You're Frankie Moore, teen surfer. You were the teen world champion when you were just fifteen! You're my idol" Bridgette exclaimed. Everyone looked surprised, so they technically had a celebrity living amongst them? Frankie smiled at Bridgette's words.

Bridgette thought for a second before her eyes widened.

"Oh no" she muttered, she knew where this was going, she knew Frankie's fear.

"Uh, during the competition, I was attacked, by a great white shark. It bit me on my upper thigh. That's why I have to wear a leg brace, my leg hurts if I do too much. I thought I was going to die. As the shark pulled me under, ripping at my flesh, I looked up and closed my eyes. In that moment I was going to die, I just knew it" Frankie explains, she can barley get her words out as she holds onto the makeup wipes tightly, head down, salty tears falling down her cheeks and landing on her thighs. She didn't even notice that she was crying. Duncan, who was almost in tears himself as he watched his friend cry and as she relived those painful moments, put a hand on her friends shoulder. Frankie looked up at the touch, finding her friend smiling softly at her. She smiled back before standing up. Grabbing the make up wipes, she lifted her shorts slightly and wiped away the foundation to show the ugly scar on her left thigh. The group gasped as they looked at the scar, their eyes widened. Some campers had to look away. 

They couldn't believe that their friend had gone through all of that.

"Oh, Lexi" Bridgette muttered softly.

"I haven't been surfing since, and now I'm terrified of sharks" she shrugged.

"I don't blame the shark, it thought I was a seal. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's just one of those things that just happens without warning. In all my years of surfing, I never thought that I would be attacked by a shark, and I was, and now I'm terrified of them, and I hate it. I love all animals, sharks included, I love the water, I've been surfing before I could walk, it's always been apart of me. But now I'm afraid to get back into the water, and I hate it. I hate that I'm afraid of sharks. I don't want to be, but I can't help it" Frankie explained sadly. Everyone nodded in understanding, feeling sorry for the blonde girl.

"Come on, I think it's time for bed" Duncan stated as he stood up, putting an arm around his best friends shoulders. Frankie nodded and let Duncan drag her to the cabins.

The next morning, the campers sat in the main lodge as Chris stood in front of them.

"Your next challenge campers, is a little game I like to call, phobia factor. Prepare to face your worst fears" Chris said dramatically.

"Worse than this?" Leshawana asked as she held up a fork with half of a burnt sausage.

"We're in trouble" Gwen states as she looked at the food in disgust.

"Now for the first victims, Heather meet us all in the theater, it's Sumo time!" Chris grinned evilly.

"Gwen, you, me, the beach. A few tons of sand". Gwen gasped.

"Wait, how did they know what your biggest fears?" Lindsay asked dumbly. Gwen facepalmed.

"Because we told them" Gwen sighed. Lindsay and Beth looked at each other, confused.

"At the campfire last night" Trent explained while patting Gwen's back.

"Wait, they were listening to us?".

"It's a reality show Einstein. They're always listening to us" Gwen groaned.

"That's like, eavesdroping". Gwen just rolled her eyes at Lindsay.

"Chef Hatchet, didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" Chris asked with a smirk. Chef smirked back and handed a fried chicken to Tyler, who looked beyond terrified. Tyler grabbed the chicken, hesitatingly taking a bite of the head. Suddenly, an actual chicken's head popped out, confusing the fuck out of Frankie. Tyler screamed at the sight of the live chicken.

The teams stood around a pool filled with worms. Everyone stared at the worms, DJ barfed, and Owen passed out. Beth shrugged and hopped into the pool, earning a point for her team. Frankie narrowed her eyes since Beth didn't seem that scared of the bugs. In fact, she was one of the only campers that wasn't afraid.

Back in the lodge, Sadie and Lindsay sat on two seats while Chris held two ugly wigs above their heads. As he was about to pop them on their heads, Owen stole one, putting it on his and started dancing. But then he tripped over and Chris stole it back before putting the wigs on Sadie and Lindsay's heads.

Owen and Izzy had to get on a rickity old plane that looked like it would break with the slightest tap. The two screamed as they went up into the sky. Chef, who was flying the plane, decided to make it worse by doing tricks. In looking at that plane, Frankie did not think that doing those tricks was a good idea.

Harold was attacked by ninjas while he was in the bathroom.

Leshwana screamed and ran off as Chef, who was dressed in a giant spider costume walked after her.

Next was Heather, who stood the the stage across fro a Sumo wrestler. Heather ducked as the large man ran towards her, but he ended up tripping over her and off of the stage. The teams looked as he simply rolled away.

While Bridgette had to stay in the woods, Chris buried Gwen in the sand.

Back at the stage, DJ stood in front of a tank that held an adorable little snake.

"Yeah, you can do it buddy!" Duncan cheered. DJ looked at the snake nervously, letting out a screech and jumping back as it blinked.

"It blinked!" he wimpered.

"It's mean ashe likes you" Sadie comments. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"It's the worlds smallest snake ever DJ, come on".

"But it's slimey, slithery and scaly" DJ says and rithers back.

"We need this point DJ! Suck it up!" Courtney shouts.

"Shut it Courtney!!" Frankie shouts as she turns to Courtney, surprising her team. With gritted teeth, Frankie turns to DJ and sighs, her demaner changing completley.

"Don't worry DJ. She's not slimey, snakes and lizards aren't slimey. This little girl here is non-venomous, and she wont bite unless threatened. So as long as you're slow and gentle, everything will be fine" Frankie explains with a smile. DJ nods and lets the snake slither onto his hand. His team cheered.

"You did good" Duncan smiled at his friend as she sat down. She smiled softly.

Back on the beach, Gwen was still buried in the sand and Trent was being chased by a mime. Bridgette was somewhere in the woods still while Cody was on the outskirts of the woods, defusing a bomb.

Leaving him there, the teams moved to the Cabins, where a Celine Dion standee, stood.

"She's pretty, she's nice" Courtney smiles.

"Just one hug and you're done" Chris explains.

"T-that looks really real" Duncan stuttered, fear evident in his eyes. Frankie moved to stand next to her friend.

"You've got this dude, bitch is paper thin. She isn't gonna hurt ya" Frankie grins. Duncan smiles at his friend before looking towards the standee. With a deep breath, he ran forward, hugging the cardboard cutout. His team cheered loudly.

As time went on, more and more people delt with their phobias. Geoff was pelted with hale from a remote control cloud. How that was possible, Frankie did not know. Gwen was still in the sand, but Trent dug her up. Said girl wasn't very impressed. Bridgette walked through the woods, scared. Cody's bomb blew up and he walked into the woods, looking like something that just crawled out from a dumpster. He kind of looked like muck man from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Izzy and Owen landed saftley on the ground. Cody, who couldn't see properly, scared off Bridgette, who obviously thought he was a monster. Tyler, even though he had a chicken near him that morning, he still had to do a challenge.

"Tyler, for your challenge, you have to get into this pen for three minutes, with these chickens" Chris explained. Tyler went into the pen, but soon fell to the ground as he rocked back and fourth.

"Now Frankie" Chris started, ignoring Tyler who continued to rock back and forth. Frankie gulped and Duncan moved to stand next to her.

"Your challenge. You have to go with a team of shark experts and dive with great white sharks" Chris started to explain. Frankie paled.

"You wont be free diving though don't worry, you'll be in cage. I'm cruel but I'm not that cruel" Chris explained and gestured to the docks.

"Head to the docks. There you will find the team".

"Can I brig someone with me?" Frankie asked hoping he would say yes. But this was Chris. Chris shook his head. Fucking surprise surprise. Duncan pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"You can do this Frankie, I know you can".  
"Thanks Duncan" Frankie smiled before pulling back and heading to the docks.

"I can do this, I can do this" Frankie muttered to herself as she walked onto the rickety old docks.

"You must be Frankie" a voice spoke up, startling Frankie. She looked up to see a young women with dyed red hair and an eyebrow piercing and tattoos on her arm. Straight away Frankie got good vibes form her. She was going to like this girl. Next to her was a man with black hair, a nose piercing and arm tattoos.

"Uh, yes, that's me". 

"Hi! I'm Devin, and this is my boyfriend Alex, and this is our crew. We take tourist out to free dive and cage dive with sharks, we take people out snorkelling and we also help people get over their fear of water, sharks, or other marine animals" Devin explained.

"That's, really cool". Alex and Devin smiled at the girl.

"Come on, we will get you into your suit". Frankie nodded and got onto the boat, following Alex and Devin to the cabin in the lower part of the boat.

"Just look through the bathers and wetsuits and find your size" Devin smiled. Frankie nodded and started looking through the bathers and wetsuits.

"Chris showed us the footage from last night" Devin started. Frankie tensed.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. No one should have to go through something like that, and at that age too". Frankie shrugged. 

"We're fans you know?" Alex spoke up as he got the wetsuit gear ready.

"Really?" Frankie asked, surprised. The couple nodded.

"Yeah, we loved watching you surf, it was like you were in another world as soon as your feet touched the water. It was always a magnificent sight to see" Devin smiled sadly.

"We were shocked to see what happened, and sad. It was obvious how much surfing meant to you".

"I've chosen my bathers and suit" Frankie suddenly spoke up, not wanting to talk about her surfing anymore. Devin nodded.

"Alright, you can go into the bathroom to get changed, and then we'll help you with the other gear" Devin stated. Frankie nodded and walked into the bathroom to get changed into the wetsuit and blue bikini she had chosen, coming out a few minutes later. Devin zipped her up and helped Alex with the gear before the three headed up top.

Noticing some of the camera crew, Frankie raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Oh yeah, Chris asked some of the crew to film you, said it made for interesting TV" Devin shrugged. Frankie rolled her eyes. That definitely sounded like something Chris would say.

"Ok, we're not going to sugar coat anything, there is a chance of a shark attacking the cage, but it is rare. It happens but it's rare. We've been doing this for four years now and it's only happened once. We just wanted to be real with you" Devin stated. Frankie nodded, that actually made her feel better.

"Ok, so what's going to happen is, you will be put into the cage that is already slightly in the water, we will slowly drop it all the way into the water. There will be three free divers. Two to look at the shark to see what it's doing, and one that'll look after you. If you want to get back onto the boat, look at the diver and point up. We'll get you back up here. What matters is how comfortable you are, ok?" Alex asked, Frankie nodded.

"Just get in when you're ready". Frankie took a minute to prepare herself mentally before getting in. The feeling of the salt water on the wetsuit reminded her of the good old days. The free divers got in place, and the cage was dropped into the water. Frankie closed her eyes, opening them again when she was fully emerged. She looked around, her eyes widening in wonder. She missed this. Continuing to look around, her eyes widened at the sight of a great white shark. Instantly she was reminded of what happened, and started to freak out. No, not here she thought to herself. She breathed. In and out. In and out. When she stopped freaking out, she took her time to study the shark, to look at it closely. When she felt confident, she moved closer to the bars, and put her arm out, her hand gliding along it's side as it swam pass. It didn't even react. She smiled. I did it, I'll be fine. 

A few minutes later, the cage was pulled to the surface, and Frankie was helped out of the cage and onto the boat.

"I did it" she grinned.

"You did it!" Devin cheered and hugged Frankie, not caring that she was wet.

"You did a good job" Alex smiled and handed the girl a towel. Frankie smiled.

"Thank you".

"Go get changed, we can head back to the island now. And be proud of yourself girl!" Devin grinned. Frankie smiled again and quickly got changed.

"Hey Devin, Alex, do you guys surf?" Frankie asked curiously. The couple nodded.

"Cool, once I've finished with Total Drama, hit me up yeah? I would like to get back into surfing". Frankie smiled at the way Devin and Alex's eyes lit up. Laughing when Devin squealed.

"It would be an honour to surf with you".

"I wouldn't be wanting to surf again if it wasn't for you two" Frankie thanked the pair.

"No worries, we love to help people, and it's nice to see them wanting to get into their old hobbies". 

Frankie felt the boat stopped and looked to see that they were at the island, every camper was on the docks, large smiles on their faces. Even Heather and Chris were smiling.

"Once again, thank you" Frankie smiled and hugged the couple before getting off of the boat and running towards Duncan, hugging him tightly, laughing when he spun her around.

"I did it!" she beamed. 

"You did. I am so proud" Duncan smiled.

"So am I" Bridgette smiled. Frankie smiled back at her. 

"That reminds me, want to surf with me when we finish the show?". Bridgette's eyes widened.

"Can I?" she asked, shocked. Frankie nodded. Bridgette squealed and hugged the blonde. Frankie laughed.

"Well done Frankie, alright. Time for your challenge Courtney" Chris smirked.

"What?!" Courtney gasped.

"But I didn't-".

"You didn't have to, we're always watching" Chris grinned and directed the teams to a swimming pool that held a bunch of green jelly. Courtney's challenge was to jump off of a high board, into the jelly.

"You can dive into this pool of jelly, or let your team loose yet another challenge". Courtney sighed and started climbling the latter.

"I can't do it, I'm coming down" Courtney then said sadly.

The team sat on the logs, waiting to see who would go home. It was between Tyler, Bridgette and Courtney.

"The three of you did not complete your challenges. That means that one of you will be going home, and you can't come back, ever. The next name I'm going to call is" Chris trailed off.

"Bridgette".

"The final marshmallow goes to Courtney". Tyler stood up and walked down the dock sadly while the others made chicken jokes/puns. Frankie rolled her eyes, she'd almost prefer to be on a team with Heather. As Bridgette made the final joke, Frankie stood up, sending a glare towards her team. She was so happy with getting over her fear, and then her team had to ruin it by being bullies towards Tyler.

"Fuck this" she muttered, but everyone heard and looked at her retreating back, eyes wide.


	9. Chapter 9) Up the creek.

The two teams stood near the beach as Chris set up map. "Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You'll be padling your canoes across the lake to, Boney island" Chris explains, wiggling his fingers as he tries to sound all spooky and mysterious. Frankie rolled her eyes.

"When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island. Which, is about a two hour hike through treacherous, dense, jungle".

"We gotta our what?" Geoff asked, confused. Frankie raised an eyebrow at the blonde party boy.

"Portage" Chris says again, but Geoff only stares at him.

"Dude, walk with your canoe" Chris sighed.

"Oh" Geoff muttered.

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beachis the winner of invincibility. Move campers move!" Chris shouted. The teams ran towards their canoes.

"Oh wait, one more thing I should mention. Legend has it, if you take anything from the island, you'll be cursed forver" Chris said as he wiggled his fingers.

"Now, get in your canoes and have some fun".

"Yes!" Owen shouted as the teams walked towards the canoes.

"Hey dead weight, I'm with you" Frankie grinned as she walked towards Duncan, who grinned back.

Getting in the canoe with Duncan, Frankie watched as the other contestents got into their canoes.

"On your marks!" Chris started as everyone lined up.

"Get set" he spoke, lifting the gun in the air.

"Paddle!" he shouted, and the two teams were on their way.

As they paddled, Frankie heard the conversation between Izzy and Leshwana.

"And then this bushman taught us how to kill crocodiles and koalas".

"Isn't it illegial to kill a koala bear?" Leshwana asked curiously.

"I don't know probably" Izzy answered.

"Koala. And yes, it is illigal to kill koalas, and crocodiles" Frankie spoke up, glaring at Izzy as they passed her, not exactly impressed with some of the things she has done.

Some time later, Boney island was in their sights. Trying not to hit the sharp rocks, the two teams paddled up to the beach. Getting out, Frankie helped Duncan pick up the canoe before running. On the way, the group ran into giant beavers, which confused Frankie to high fucking heaven.

After screaming, running from their lives, and finally getting rid of the giant beavers, the Killer Basscame across two paths.

"Which way are we gonna go?" DJ asked curioulsy.

"Left. Defiently left" Courtney piped up.

"I don't know, I think we should go right" Geoff shrugged.

"The right trail is wider" Bridgette nodded. Geoff smiled at her.

"What are you looking at?" Bridgette asked. Geoff's smile got bigger, which made Bridgette sigh.

Walking through the path was peacful, until Geoff fell down suddenly.

"My leg! I'm down! I'm down! Oh it's so unfair! Why did it have to heppen now? Why?! Why?!" he shouted dramatically.

"Geoff!" Bridgette shouted worridly.

"You've got to go on without me". Frankie shurgged and started to walk off with Courtney, but DJ pulled them back.

"We're not leaving any man behind. Not on my watch". So that's how it came to Geoff being carried by Harold and DJ, while Duncan had to stop Frankie from jumping off of a cliff.

On the beach, the Killer bass were the first to make a fire, as Duncan had a lighter. Frankie rolled her eyes as Geoff dragged himself along the beach, a few sticks in his hand.

"Bridgette, you've got first aid training right? Maybe you can check out his wound?" DJ offered. Bridgette nodded and checked it out.

"I don't think this is going to be good enough" Courtney spoke up as she looked on at the fire. Frankie agreed with her.

"You heard the women! More wood. Lets go!" DJ ordered. Panicking, Harold decided to grab the padles to throw into the fire. It made the fire bigger yes, but now they didn't have any paddles. The killer bass glared at Harold, but jumped when they heard an explosion. Frankie gaped at the size of the other teams fire.

"We have our fire-building winners! Point for Ghopers!". With a loud collective sigh, the Killer Bass walked back to their canoes.

"What are we going to do without paddles?" Bridgette asked angrly.

"You guys could get someone to swim behind the canoes and push them" Izzy offered.

"I did that once for this huge like sixty foot yacht. The whole crew had to flutter kick for like eight days to get to shore, and four of us got eaten by sharks. Not me, I didn't. But it was really insane. Alright by!" Izzy shouted before paddling off.

"That might work" Geoff smiled.

"We need someine big enough to push all of the canoes back" Bridgette grinned.

"DJ, you're the only one strong enough" Bridgette stated.

"You can't ask him to do that! The dude can't swim" Geoff spoke up.

"Geoff I know you're friends. But DJ is the only chance we got".

"She's right those skinny arms aren't going to cut it" Courtney shrugged, pointing to Harolds arm.

"I'll do it!" Geoff suddenly shouted. Bridgette gasped.

"You can't swim with that kind of injury! You're horribly disfigured" Bridgette exclaimed. Frankie moved to find a cliff to jump off, but Duncan stopped her.

"I can do this. I have to" DJ spoke up. Everyone hopped into the canoes as DJ moved behind the canoes. He started to swim.

"DJ! DJ! DJ!" Geoff chanted while the rest of the team cheered on. DJ easily passed the Gophers and crashed onto the beach.

"The winners are the Bass!" Chris shouted, making the Killer Bass cheer.


	10. Chapter 10) Paintball deer hunt.

The two teams were sleeping peacfully, until they were waken up by Chris, in a fucking helicopter. Frankie groaned and sat up.

"I'm up I'm up" she yawned before falling out of bed and falling back asleep. Only to be woken up a few minutes later by Bridgette. She sighed and got up to get dressed before following the other girls to the bathrooms.

Outside the bathrooms, the girls lined up, trying not to wet themselves.

"What's the hold up?" Bridgette asked from behind Frankie.

"Heather needs her privacy" Lindsay answered from negind Beth.

"How long is queenie gonna be on there for? I've got urgent buisness" Lashwana asked angrily.

"She could still be a while" Beth shrugged with a frown.

"Fuck it, I'm pissing in the woods" Frankie grumpled before walking off.

"Right behind you" Gwen huffed.

"I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet. Breakfast at the campfire pit in three minutes" Chris suddenly announced over the loud speaker.

When they were done, Gwen and Frankie made their way to the campfire pit, sitting down next to each other.

"Are you ready, for today's extreme, max, impact challenge?!" Chris shouted.

"We, are, ready!" Own shouted back.

"Incoming!" Chris shouted before throwing cans of beans at everyone.

"This, is breakfast" Chris stated.

"Beans beans their good for your heart, the more you eat the more you-". Owen's amusing song was cut off by a can of beans to his face. 

"Today's challenge is about survival, we're going hunting" Cris announced as he held up a green gun, which looked to be a paintball gun.

"Now that's more like it" Duncan smirked.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold smiled.

"Why yes Harold, it is" Chris grinned before shooting him in the stomach.

"So we wont be killing anything?" Bridgette asked unimpressed, her arms crossed.

"Negatory. This is the first ever painball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods, so, finish breaky".

In the woods, the two teams stood infront of Chris, who was standing infront of a wall that held red and green paintball guns. Next to him was a box.

"And now for the team breakdowns. Killer Bass hunters are, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette and Frankie. Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint. And using orange paint are, Leshwana, Beth, Own and Lindsay".

"Waaaahooo! This is awesome man!" Owen shouted.

"Fucking hell yeah it is!" Frankie shouted in agreement, even though Owen wasn't even on her team.

"You also get these stylin glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails" Chris grinned. Frankie started to snicker.

"Yeah right, I am not wearing that" Heather complained.

"There is no way I am a deer" Duncan frowned.

"Take these off and your team is toast" Chris explained as he put the deer gear on Duncan. Frankie's snickering turned into full blown laughing at the sight of Duncan with a little deer tail.

"What are you looking at?" Dunacn huffed at Owen.

"Oh nothing, Bambi" Owen smirked and snapped Duncan's tail, which made Frankie laugh even harder.

"You better be a good shot tubby" Duncan glared before walking off with the other deers on his team. Frankie looked at the hunters on her team and smirked.

"Let's go deer hunting". Her team smirked with her.

"Start your paintballs, game on!" Chris shouted over the loud speaker. Frankie let out a shout and ran into the woods, Bridgette, Geoff and Harold on her tail.

Throughout the game, Frankie, Bridgette, Geoff and Harold managed to get Heather a few times while she was busy arguing with Beth. And then they came across the girls again, who were actually shooting each other. The four shrugged and shot the other team.

"Attention human wildlife and hunters. Please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores" Chris announced over the loud speaker. Frankie high fived her team mates before walking back to camp.

Outside the medical tent, Chris paced.

"Stealing chips from Chef, being mauld by bears, do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgracful mess, I see a massive waste of paint product. And, I have to say, that, was, awesome!" Chris laughed.

"When you guys open fired on your own team, wicked TV guys" Chris grinned.

"Hey, where's Duncan and Courtney?" Harold spoke up. Sadie pointed to the two as they walked towards the medical tent, antlers stuck together. Frankie snickered.

"Oh, this is too much" Gwen smirked.

"Dunacn you sly dog you" Owen called out.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me" Duncan grinned, to which Courtney kicked him in the nuts.

"Easy Courtney, the midical tent is really only equipped for one person at a time and Cody is pretty messed up".

"Well since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint" Chris started. Lindsay turned around to show that she was covered in paint as well.

"Make that four members. And some of them aren't even deer. I think we have our winner" Chris smiled as he turned to the Killer Bass. Said team cheered.


	11. Chapter 11) If you can't take the heat.

The Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers stood on the beach, Frankie wondering if their challenge had anything to do with water before focusing on Chris.

"Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You will be cooking a three course meal and surving it to me for tasting. The winners will get a reward, the loosers will send someone home. Each team will appoint a head chef to creat the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook you need ingredients. Every morning a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there" Chris explained. Frankie shook her head at the sight of a dolphin driving the truck. Hoping it wasn't real, she followed DJ and Jeff, who opened the two doors to reveal meat, veggies, and various foods and herbs.

"We could do a killer Italian theme" Geoff piped up with a smile. Frankie smiled, liking the idea.

"Hello head chef" Duncan smirked.

"Seriously?" Geoff grinned.

"Then let's get grabbing" he ordered with a large smile before climbing into the truck to get what he needed, the others following his lead.

"Ok, we got like three courses, and seven people" Geoff started as they walked into the kitchen.

"So everyone partner up. One team will just have three people" Geoff smiled.

"I know how to make pasta sauce" DJ suddenly smiled.

"I know how to boil pasta" Bridgette piped up. The two high fived.

"Me and Sadie can rock the antipasto. I'm like a black belt when it comes to cheese" Harold said lamley, making the others laugh at him.

"I guess that leaves you and me on desert detail" Duncan smirked.

"Oh no, no way" Courtney frowned.

"Come on Courtney, for the team. Plus you'll have Frankie as well" Geoff smiled and pointed to Frankie, who had chosen to quiet the.

As Frankie helped with desert, DJ, spilled water on Harold. Frankie had a feeling that it was done on purpose though.

"Bummer, better go change dude" Geoff snickered as he fistbumped DJ. Frankie rose an eyebrow.

"Careful your big paws don't mash the pastry" Courtney commented. Frankie rolled her eyes from her spot againts the wall.

"Carful your uptight butt doesn't curdle the custard" Duncan smirked. Frankie snickered, ignoring the glare Courtney sent her.

"Oh ha ha ha. Ewwah!" Courtney screeched. Frankie turned to see Harold in his speedo and cringed.

"Ok, who took all my shorts?" Harold questioned. DJ and Geoff snikered.

"Dude, you gotta put some clothes on, it's unsanitary to cook in something that, small" Geoff snickered as Harold moved to the table to chop sauseges.

"So give me back my pants then!" Harold shouted.

"Harold's right" Duncan piped up.

"If you go back to the cabin, you'll find a clean pair of underwear and shorts waiting". As Harold left, the guys laughed as Duncan held up a bottle of hot sauce. 

Ignoring the nonsense Duncan and the others got up to, and laughing when Heather was locked into the fridge, Frankie finally got the desert finished, while being covered in custard by Duncan and Courtney who were messing around.

At the end of the challenge, the Killer bass won.

Short and shitty chapter sorry.


	12. Chapter 12) Who can you trust?

Frankie sat next to Duncan in the main lodge as she and the other campers were served the leftovers from the last challenge. Heather sulks from the Gopher table as she is still salty over being locked in a giant meat freezer, and she's blaming Gwen. Duncan suddenly gets up and walks over to the mugs, pinching one and putting it under his shirt. Because that would totally hide it. Frankie rolls her eyes at her friend.

"I saw that, how can you just steal a mug?" Courtney asks incredulously.

"It's Duncan" Frankie huffs quietly to herself, as if it was obvious. Geoff snickered from his seat besides the blonde girl.

"Cause it's cool looking and I don't have one" Duncan states, like it was a perfectly reasonable reason for stealing a mug.

"Didn't have one" Duncan smirks as he starts to walk to his table.

"But you might get kicked off".

"And here I thought you didn't care about me" Duncan smirks.

"We're one player short and I don't wanna loose because you feel like going all criminal on us" Courtney glares.

"Whatever, you dig me" Duncan grins.

"Ugh, why do I even bother?" Courtney groans before walking away from Duncan, who grinned.

After eating their breakfast, the two teams moved to the docks where Chris stood, a grin on his face. Oh boy.

"So, last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues. And I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the bass pond, too. so, this weeks challenge is gonna be centered around building trust. Because, all good things begin with a little trust. There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners. But not this time. More fun for me" Chris grinned.

"Okay, so for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme free hand, rock climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the Killer Bass. Heather and Gwen for the Gophers" Chris explained with a smirk. Frankie rolled her eyes, feeling sorry for Gwen.

"Here is your belay and harness" Chris spoke up, throwing the equipment towards Gwen and Heather, Heather catching it.

"Hey, what's your damage?" Gwen frowned.

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up, you're nuts" Heather sneered.

"You wont be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like, rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives, and a few other surprises". Frankie frowned, wondering if Chris could actually do that. Did he realise that he was endangering their lives? Probably. This is Chris.

"The person on the belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust people. And remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it" Chris warns. Gwen puts her hand up.

"Excuse me, can we trade partners? I really don't fell like being dropped on my head today" Gwen shrugs. Frankie snickers, and Heather glares at her.

"Please, as much as I love your company" Heather spoke up sarcastically.

"I'm not going to throw the challenge just to kill you, yet. Now spread them" Heather warned, holding up the harness.

"Never tried this before, you?" DJ asked Duncan curiously.

"Oh yeah, they teach you how to climb walls in prison all the time" Duncan responds. Frankie chuckles. Suddenly, Bunny pops his fury little head out of DJ's pocket. DJ picked the little one eared creature up.

"Aw, sorry little buddy, you can't come up with me. You can trust Geoff, he's my buddy. Yo Geoff, hold Bunny while I'm on the rock. Thanks G".

"Sure man. Little fury dude, what's up?" Geoff spoke to the little bunny in his hands. Frankie smiled before turning to look at Gwen and Heather.

"There, you're all hooked up" Heather smiled. Noticing the second rope, Gwen looked at Heather suspiciously.

"What's this second rope for?".

"It's a back up line". Frankie frowned, knowing that Heather was up to something, but what she was up to, Frankie didn't know. Gwen looked at Heather one last time before starting her climb. During the climb, Gwen falls back after a sudden explosion, but quickly gets back up and continues to climb. Moments later, Chris sprays Heather with hot sauce and she lets go of the rope to rub it out of her eyes , Gwen hitting the ground as a result. Frankie winced, hoping that her friend was ok. Chris decides to spray Duncan as well, but this proves ineffective as Duncan is wearing sunglasses. Frankie wonders where the heck he got glasses from as he opens his mouth and swallows the hot sauce. Gwen starts to climb again, and just after she passes ahead of DJ, Heather pulls the second rope attached to Gwen, and the skirt covering Gwen's behind is torn away. The torn skirt lands on DJ's face. He quickly he removes it and looks up, becoming rather embarrassed when he sees Gwen's undies. Frankie quickly looks away out of respect.

"You don't see that everyday" Duncan grins.

"No you don't man, no you don't" Chris nods with a grin. Frankie roles her eyes. With a frown, Gwen grabs her ripped skirt and continues on, while DJ manages to slip off and act as a counter-weight to pull Duncan up. DJ and Duncan hang in the air as a result.

"This bites" Duncan mutters. Frankie snickers. Moments later, Gwen reaches the top and wins the challenge for the Gophers, before realizing she's still exposed on television and covers herself with her torn skirt.

The next challenge is taking place in the dining hall. Chris says that the challenge is an Extreme Cooking Challenge. Bridgette and Lindsay end up being chosen to be the cooks for their teams and they have to prepare a meal made from the fugu blowfish, a poisonous Japanese blowfish, to be eaten by Geoff and Trent. Geoff's meal was good, but Trent ended up being poisoned.

Some time later, Geoff and Bridgette decide to go for a swim in the lake. Right before Geoff jumps in the lake, he remembers Bunny and pauses to put Bunny in a "safe" place before diving in. After swimming for a while, Geoff and Bridgette climb onto the dock to dry off, Bridgette noticing a snake behind Bunny. The snake swallows the poor creature whole. The snake is then grabbed by an eagle, and then the eagle being swallowed by a fresh water shark. Geoff isn't too impressed.

Later, Chris tells the teams that the last challenge will have three blind challenges: the blind William Tell, the blind trapeze, and the blind toboggan race. For the blind William Tell challenge, Chris explains that one team member will be blindfolded and will be shooting crab apples at an arrow perched atop the head of a fellow team member, with the first one to knock the arrow off being the winner. Sadie volunteers, claiming that she's a good shot. Geoff heads off to get DJ's bunny while Courtney and Owen put arrows on top of their heads and Sadie and Leshawna shoot apples at them. Both shooters struggle at first, before Leshawna manages to win by knocking the arrow off of Owen's head. But Sadie, out of stubbornness, continues to shoot wildly even when everyone else tries to tell her that the challenge is already over.

For the trapeze challenge, Chris explains that the trapeze is set up over a pond full of electric jellyfish. One blindfolded team member must leap into the arms of another team member swinging on the trapeze. If they miss, they land in the pond.

"Where's Bunny?" DJ asks when he notices Geoff return. 

"Bunny ran away" Geoff explains with a frown. DJ frowns but nods.

Standing on the board while Harold hangs on the trapeze, Bridgette is reluctant to jump at first, but Harold tells her that she is completely safe, that he would catch her. That seemed to be enough to convinces her to jump. Bridgette succeeds in making it to the other side. Frankie smiles and let's Harold know that she's ready. He tells her when to jump, and catches her when she does jump. and Next, a blindfolded Heather prepares to jump to Lindsay, who is on the trapeze, but Lindsay mistimes the point for Heather to jump and Heather winds up in the pond, which makes Frankie laugh. She deserved it after what she did to Gwen. Gwen and Frankie stare at each other, grinning as they high-fived Chris declares the Killer Bass the winner of the challenge.

Moving to the bottom of a rather large hill for the next challenge, Chris explains that in the blind toboggan race, each team will have a blindfolded driver and navigator, who shouts directions. DJ and Geoff for the Bass and Gwen and Leshawna for the Gophers though DJ is still disconsolate. The movie down a steep hill. Gwen gives Leshawna good instructions, but Geoff does not fare so well. However, Leshawna and Gwen hit water part way down.

"Hey look, Bunny!" Geoff suddenly. Frankie turns to see her friend holding a rabbit and smiles softly. DJ removes his blindfold momentarily to see Bunny. Now out of his depressive state, DJ steers himself and Geoff past explosions to victory in the race. As Chris points out that DJ removed his blindfold, which is against the rules, and the Gophers win the overall challenge as a result, Frankie overhears Duncan and Courtney's conversation, she smiles.

At the campfire ceremony, everyone but Sadie and Harold. Chris grins and gives the final to Harold, leaving Sadie as the camper voted off. 

"You bunch of marshmallow-eating freaks" Sadie shouts before running off to the Boat of Losers, crying. Frankie glares at her retreating back.


	13. Chapter 13) Basic straining.

Frankie sits on the steps besides Geoff, watching as an enraged Harold comes out from the guys' cabin.

"Who made s'mores outta my underwear?!" Harold demands. Duncan and Geoff laugh at the question while Courtney recoils in disgust when Harold throws the underwear on the ground near her, believing the underwear to be soiled.

"Harold! You're so totally gross!' Courtney exclaims. Moments later, Chef announces over the PA speakers that he wants all campers at the Dock of Shame at nine promptly. Frankie just shrugs to herself.

At the dock, Chef takes up the roles of a tough-talking field Sergeant, announcing that the challenge will be difficult and campers will be slowly eliminated until only one remains standing. This camper will win immunity for his or her team. Insisting that the campers address him as "Master Chief", Chef orders them that when someone wants to quit, they will go to the end of the Dock of Shame and ring the bell. 

"The first day will not end until at least one person quits" Chef states, and with that, he orders everybody down to the beach for the first challenge. On the beach, Chef orders the two teams to hold a canoe over their heads for as long as they can stand to, and if he catches anyone removing their hands from the canoe, they will be eliminated. 

Frankie glares as Chef and Chris sit, perched atop each team's canoe, Chef goads the teams at the three-hour point. At one point, Frankie notices Geoff, who is using a fishing line to rip away Harold's underwear. Frankie rolls her eyes. The challenge goes into the night with Chef telling a story about his time in the army, Suddenly, Lindsay sighs and and moves for the bell.

"I can't do this anymore, I have no feeling in my arms" she sates and bumps her head on the bell due to exhaustion, eliminating herself. With that, everyone drops their canoes and the first part of the challenge has ended. 

"Go to the main lodge for food" Chef ordered. The campers meet in the main lodge to receive their "rations".

In the main lodge, Chef smirks.

"Alright maggots, you have ten minutes to eat before night training begins". 

"Where's the food?" Gwen asks, unimpressed. 

"You're looking at it" Chef grins. Frankie shakes her head, she honestly couldn't wait until she went home. Looking through the garbage and deciding to not eat, Frankie looks up and watches as Geoff and Duncan give Harold a glass of apple juice, which Harold discovers is actually kitchen grease. 

"You guys are so immature, I hope you're proud of yourself" Courtney chides. 

"Ok look, I know you like me. He knows you like me. Everyone knows it. So here's a tip-if, you want to kiss me, I might let you" Duncan smirks.

"And to think I actually thought that you were nice!” Courtney shouts. Duncan's eyes widened. 

"Shh, me? Nice? Ha! Yeah right" Duncan denies. Courtney groans and walks off. Frankie rests her head on the table, she was starting to get a headache. 

Later, with music blaring, Chef leads the campers in a series of dance moves. Frankie grins as she was actually enjoying her self. Leg brace in place, she followed the moves and picked them up easily, never getting a move wrong. 

From her spot besides her best friend, Frankie frowns as Duncan moves to turn off the music.

"Twenty push-ups!" Chef suddenly shouts. Duncan roles his eyes and starts doing the push-ups. Frankie looks away with a sigh, he had it coming. 

After doing his twenty push-ups, Duncan and the other campers head back to the main lodge where Chef explains that their next challenge will be writing a three hundred word essay about how much they love him and anyone who falls asleep or fails to finish the essay will be eliminated. Frankie shrugs to herself, she could probably come up with some sorta bullshit that will count. Two hours later, Chef gathers up the finished essays and sees that Duncan's essay has the word "very" repeating for five pages. Frankie snickers, as it was the perfect loophole. Chef is initially upset, but Duncan smirks points out that his essay contains three hundred words exactly. Chef notes Trent and DJ have fallen asleep and he declares them eliminated. Just after Chef tells the campers to go to bed and be ready for a 5 A.M. start, Duncan tries to verbally mock Chef once again and Courtney pulls him aside just as Chef threatens him with fifty laps around the camp.

At 5 A.M., Chef tells the campers that they will run an obstacle course repeatedly until everyone can complete it in less than one minute. Frankie grins, sports was her thing, so this should be easy. The campers set out, and straight away Harold is forced to drop out and is sent to the infirmary by Chef after swallowing too much mud. The campers continue running the course with Leshawna being forced to drop out after getting stuck in the mud. As Duncan passes Leshawana, he grins. 

"Fallen soldier, I salute you!". Moments later, Chef gives Duncan twenty more push-ups for his insolence, and a muddy Duncan reacts by thanking Chef and kissing him on the nose. A moment or so later, it becomes apparent that Duncan has pushed Chef too far and he orders Duncan to spend the night by himself in the dreaded boathouse. Frankie feels sorry for her friend, but he did choose to push Chef too far.

At the main lodge, Courtney paces before looking at the door.

"I'm going to check on him" she decides.

"You like him" Geoff states with a smile.

"I do not like him" Courtney denies before walking off. 

“So, how do you feel about all this?” Geoff suddenly asks. Frankie looks at him, her eyebrow raised perfectly after many years of continuous raising. 

“All what?” she asks curiously, having no idea what Geoff was actually talking about. 

“About Duncan and Courtney. You are Duncan’s best friend so I can only assume that you’re super protective of him”. Frankie shrugs.

“I personally don’t think that Courtney is the best person for Duncan. I think she’s annoying and controlling. But if Duncan likes her there’s nothing I can do. All I want is for him to be happy. If he’s happy I’m happy” Frankie shrugs before looking away. Geoff smiles softly.

Later, the campers hungrily eat the food that Duncan and Courtney had manage to steal. Frankie was surprised that Courtney would actually partake on such an activity. She was such a snooty goody goody, Frankie didn’t think that the CIT had it in her. Said CIT ended up experiencing an energy rush, ate too much food and ran outside to puke. Gwen and Leshawna laugh while she runs. Frankie watches as Duncan joins her moments later, and smiles to herself. If he’s happy I’m happy. Seconds later, Chef announces over the speakers that the remaining campers will do their next challenge at seven o'clock the following morning. Frankie groans. If chef is happy, I am definitely not happy. 

The next morning, the seven remaining campers hang upside down from a tree branch as Chef tells them about the various things they will experience as time passes for them. Frankie watches as Duncan drops out firsts, Heather soon following. Seconds later Owen falls, landing on heather. Laughing uncontrollably, Courtney drops out and smiles at chef innocently.

”Take a chill pill” she grins, surprising the others. Mainly Frankie.

Ten minutes later, Frankie starts to feel a horrible pain in her leg. She winces and moves so she’s sitting on the branch. Knowing that jumping to the ground will basically kill her, she scoots along the branch and climbs down the tree, leaving Geoff and Gwen as the last two. 

At the bottom of the tree, Duncan is there to greet his friend.

“You ok?” he asks softly. She smiles and nods before grimacing. Duncan quickly helps her walk to the others before waiting to see which camper dropped out next. 

It ended up being Geoff who dropped out, leaving Gwen to win the challenge for the Gophers, who run off in celebration while carrying Gwen. As a sign of respect for overcoming all his obstacle courses, Chef gives Gwen a salute and vows that he will go to war with her anytime. Gwen sarcastically agrees with him and leaves with her team. 

At the dreaded Campfire Ceremony, Duncan, Frankie, DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff receive marshmallows. The final marshmallow, with Harold and a smug looking Courtney waiting, goes to Harold. Frankie looks up in surprise. She may not like the girl but she definitely didn’t vote her off. Duncan obviously wouldn’t vote her off, neither would Geoff. How did this happen? Everyone watches as Courtney, screaming that she does not concede and threatening to sue, is dragged to the dock and tossed on the Boat of Losers. She yells to her team about how she was the team's only hope, and that she was a C.I.T. Duncan argues with Chris. 

“There were at least four of us who didn't vote her off!” he snaps. Geoff, Frankie and DJ nod in agreement, but Chris doesn't change his mind.


	14. Chapter 14) X-Treme torture.

Frankie and her fellow campers lay in bead, enjoying their peaceful sleep. Until a plane was suddenly heard. Frankie groaned. 

Getting dressed, she and the other campers walk outside to see Chris in a plane. At this point, Frankie wasn't even surprised.  
"In coming!!" Chris shouted. The campers screamed and ran around, while Frankie shrugged and moved to sit on the steps of the cabin. 

Landing, Chris wound the window on the plane down and looked towards the campers.  
"Just testing your flexibility for today's, X-Treme, sports challenge!" Chris shouted through the megaphone.   
"Ugh, its too early for this" Gwen commented, Frankie nodded in agreement.  
"This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up, x-Treme sofa bed skydiving! Contestants will plummet-uh-skydive, to awaiting sofa bed target below" Chris explained. The campers watched as Chef jumped onto the couch, the couch folding in on him instantly.

"He wants to kill us" Frankie states.  
"The lucky contestants are, DJ and Trent".  
"Sure, you know what they say on black comb mountain, bro? Best glimpse of heaven's on the way to hell. Let's do this". Frankie raised an eyebrow at trent, deciding that he was way too enthusiastic.   
"Yeah, uh, sure. Bring it on" DJ muttered nervously.  
"Not so fast, because, the second challenge of the day is, x-Treme rodeo moose riding!".   
"Oh god" Frankie muttered.  
"Contestants will rodeo ride the great Canadian bucking moose for eight seconds, or get hooked into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found" Chris explained.   
"That stink pile ain't nothing but laundry day back home" Leshawna shrugged.  
"It's your lucky day leshawna, you're riding for Gophers, and Geoff, you'll ride for Bass" Chris spoke up.  
"He doesn't look too bucky to me. Hi beautiful" Owen smiled at the moose. Frankie shook her head, waiting for something bad to happen. Two seconds later, Owen was kicked by the moose. 

"And the final challenge, x-Treme water skiing! Contestants will water ski a race course grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line. While a member from the opposing team drives the seadoo".  
"How can we waterski without water?" Heather asked, sounding unimpressed.  
"It's really hard, check it out". The team looked towards the track to see Chef trying and failing at driving.   
"Awesome!" Chris's laughed as Chef crashed into a tree.  
"Harold, you'll ski for Killer Bass, and Lindsay for the Screaming gophers".  
"Cool! I can model my new bikini" Lindsay smiled, exited that she got to show off her new bikini. Frankie pretended to not be excited.   
"Now for the cool swag, whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked out multi-massage mobile shower" Chris states, causing the team to gasp.  
"Can it be?" Heather asks in awe.  
"Oh, it be" Chris nods.  
"Oh, a shower. How about something good?" Owen, who was shoveling marshmallows into his mouth asked. Frankie raised an eyebrow at the teen, of course he wouldn't be interested in a shower as a prize.  
"Listen to me you marshmallow eating goof, we are gonna win that shower if it's the last thing we do got it?" Heather snaps at Owen, who chokes on his marshmallow out of fright. 

"Ok gang, chow for breakie. The report back in twenty minutes for the x-Treme sports challenge!". Frankie sighs as she watches Chris fly off in the plane before walking into the main lodge with her team. 

After breakfast as Owen "helps" Chef Hatchet in cleaning up the breakfast dishes by eating all the leftovers, he accidentally eats a note left on one of the plates and belches it out at Chef, who then reads it. The letter is a haiku addressed to "the girl with smoldering eyes". Chef drops it on the table, where Gwen and Bridgette pick it up and read it. Frankie watches as they argue over which of their respective love-interests could have written it, trading insults about the other's respective love-interest. Finally, they agree to bet two nights' dessert on who the poem was written for. She shakes her head before getting up to walk with Duncan. She just wanted to get this day over and done with.

"Now remember, ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want it in order to help their comrade with the landing" Chris explains before ushering Trent and DJ into the rickety old plane. 

Watching as the old plane flys into the sky, Frankie nudges Duncan.   
"Five bucks says Trent gets hurt" she smirks, holding out her hand. Duncan fist bumps her, a smirk of his own making its way into his face.  
"You're on". 

From their spot on the beach, Duncan and Frankie watch as Trent plummets into the sand.  
"You owe me" Frankie smirked.  
"Fuck" Duncan muttered. 

"You know what's romantic?" Bridgette suddenly asks as the team pushes the sofa.  
"Oh boy" Frankie mutters. Duncan raises an eyebrow at his friend.  
"Uh, writing someone's name in the snow with your pee?". Frankie chuckles at Geoff's answer.  
"Uh, actually I was thinking more of the written word".  
"Oh, you mean like a tattoo". Frankie snickers,   
"I've got one on my butt, wanna see?" Geoff asks before dropping his dacks. Bridgette covered her eyes while Duncan and Frankie looked.  
"Impressive" frankie nods. Suddenly they hear a scream. Looking up, they see DJ.   
"Go go go!" The team shouts, pushing the sofa across the sand. Cheering and high-fiving when DJ lands safely. 

"Gophers loose Bass wins!" Chris shouts from the plane.   
"One, zero". 

"Ok cowpokes, let's start the rodeo moose challenge!" Chris grins.  
"Rodeo rising's kind of like surfing, once you catch the lip, you just flow with the mojo" Geoff grins.  
"Uh, sure Geoff" Frankie mutters.   
"Oh yeah, hey Bridg, wanna see that tat?" Geoff asks before dropping his dacks again, which Frankie thought was a pretty stupid thing to do while standing on a moose.  
"Woah" Gwen mutters. 

Frankie watches at Chef opens the gate, flinching when Geoff lets out a high pitched scream before being thrown into the pile of dirty socks.  
"And Geoff's, out?" Chris asks in surprise.   
"Oh that stinks big time for Bass".  
"No, seriously, that is some rank stuff. Leshawna, Let's jet!". Leshawna cracks her fingers before climbing onto the moose.  
"I hope you have a moose burger recipe handy. Heh, easy boy, you don't want to make me mad now" Leshawna mutters to the moose, patting him, which seems to just anger him.  
"Sweet mother of-ah!" Chef shouts as the moose shoots straight out of its holding pen. The moose tries its hardest to buck Leshawna off, but she manages to hold on.

"So, we have a tie. Whoever wins the x-Treme see-doo water ski challenge wins invincibility.   
"I'm ready!" Lindsay announces. Everyone gasps as they turn to stare at the long legged big boobed, slightly daft blondie.   
"We're so dead, unless, I get to drive the waver jumper!" Heather shouts.  
"Why can't they just call them jet skis?" Frankie mutters to herself.

"You are so out of your league alfa geek" Heather states from her seat on the jet ski.  
"Here's the road rules. Oh wait, there are no rules. Which means, this is gonna be awesome!" Chris shouts.  
"And, go!". Frankie watches as Harold grabs the first flag, despite being pulled along, face first in the mud. Heather speeds up, but Harold manages to grab the last of the flags. Heather frowns and turns around, knife in hand, she goes to cut the rope, but her top is ripped off by branch. Harold's eyes widened as he lets go, completely in awe.  
"I don't know what happened there, but Harold completely wiped out. Duncan and Lindsay, your turn".

Once the two teens are in their respective spots, Chris holds up the megaphone.  
"Ready, set, riding it like it's sweeps week. Go!". And Duncan was off, speeding along the mud as Lindsay grabs the flags. Duncan who had been ignoring Chris's running commentary looked up when he had stated that Duncan had to cross the finish line.  
"Says you!" Duncan shouts before letting go of the jet ski, letting out a shout as he hit a rock, flying into the tree. Lindsay crosses the finish line, earning a win for her team. The Gophers cheer. The Bass pouts, muttering to themselves on how they could of used that shower.

As the others shower, Gwen and Bridgette sit at a table, distressed that they didn't discover the source of the love letter. Leshawna passes by and picks up the letter.  
"Another note from your secret admirer Leshawna?" Chris asks as he passes by.  
"Leshawna?" Bridgette and Gwen ask at the same time. Frankie, sitting at the end of the table, looks up in surprise.   
"Leshawna is the crush girl?" Gwen asks, looking up at Leshawna.   
"You two know someone else here with a booty as luscious as an apple?" Leshawna asks with a smirk before walking off.   
"But who wrote it?" Gwen asks curiously.

At the campfire ceremony, Bridgette and DJ receive marshmallows right off the bat; Chris then tosses a marshmallow to a distant Geoff, who is sitting in a tree with a skunk due to his pungent smell.   
"Frankie" Chris speaks up, throwing a marshmallow to the grinning girl. 

This leaves an irritated Duncan, and a placated Harold for the last marshmallow. Chris taunts both of them, which gets on Duncan's nerves.   
"The chick was determined" Duncan growls.   
"Which is why you're safe" Chris states, handing Duncan the final marshmallow, sending Harold to the Dock of Shame. Harold doesn't seem to mind, as he grabs his stuff and heads for the boat. On the boat, he waxes poetic above loving, losing, and seeing "boobies". 

"Leshawna, I meant every word of that poem".  
"Poem? That was you?". The pair run together and kiss on the dock before Chef drags Harold into the Boat of Losers.

On the dock, Geoff asks Leshawna if Harold saw her breasts, and Owen asks if they can see them.   
"Heck no" Leshawna responds. Frankie shakes her head, muttering "boys" before walking off to the cabin.


	15. Chapter 15) Brunch of disgustingness.

Walking behind Gwen and Owen into the dining hall and looking around, Frankie rises a shimmery pink eyebrow when she notices that there is no breakfast.  
"What, no breakfast?" Trent spoke up, asking the question that everyone had on their mind.  
"Oh don't worry bro, there will be plenty of food later on" Chris reassures before snickering. Frankie frowns, not looking forward to what the crazy host had planned for the campers this time.  
"What are you two bozos so giggly about?" Leshawna asked as she walked in, causing Chris and Chef to snicker even more.  
"Congratulations to the remaining eleven campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition. You'll all be on the jury for the final episode" Chris explained.  
"Alright, we have the power! Yeah!" Geoff exclaimed. Frankie chuckled.  
"The two teams will become one next week, but first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin, and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week’s challenge is as old as history itself. A battle of the sexes" Chris explained. Frankie quickly stood up.  
"You're going down jailbird!" Frankie shouted to her friend with a smirk. Duncan smirked right back.  
"We'll see about that weirdo".  
"That's the attitude to have! After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge, and then you'll have a bite to eat". Frankie narrowed her eyes when Chris and Chef started to snicker again.  
"Ready for a little good news? No one will be kicked off". The campers cheered.  
"It's all for reward and it's a good one. Ok, time to relocate. Let's move" Chris ordered. The campers moved to the cabins to pack and move to their respective cabin. Once she packed up her stuff, Frankie walked with Bridgette to the other cabin.  
"Nobody is leaving until I find out who ate my pudding pockets!" a voice shouted as Frankie opened the door. Frankie rises an eyebrow as she watches Leshawna and Heather, seems like she and Bridgette walked in at the wrong time.  
"I ate them, so what?" Heather remarks.  
"Woah, pumped the brakes a minute. You're so what-ing me? That's my food, no one touches my food" Leshawna states.  
"Whatever. Deal with it. It serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere. Especially that". Heather points to a purple bra laying on a bunk, doing literally nothing and harming absolutely no one.  
"That is bugging me" Heather complained.  
"Yeah it would bug me too if I didn't have anything in the front or back to shake". Frankie snickered, alerting the girls of her and Bridgette's presence.  
"Bridgette, Frankie, it's so good to see you" Heather smiled.  
"No" Frankie stated simply before moving her stuff to a bunk near Gwen, who smiled and high-fived her. Heater glared and the blonde girl before walking to Bridgette, trying to win her over with the fake act.  
"Come in come in, welcome, to our cabin. We're like a big family in here" Heather smiled.  
"Big and dysfunctional” Gwen stated. Frankie smiled.  
"Anything you need, just yell".  
"Thanks for the awesome welcome Heather" Bridgette smiled, surprised by how kind she was being.  
"Welcome to the club!" Lindsay greeted.  
"This will be so much fun, as long as you do everything Heather says" Lindsay smiled, only to wince when Heather kicked her with a glare.  
"Yikes" Frankie muttered. Gwen nodded from beside her.  
"Yeah, we love joking in the girl’s cabin" Heather smiled, trying to cover Lindsay’s mistake.  
"I made sure your bunk was next to mine-".  
"Hey! That's my bed" Lindsay spoke up, only to be kicked again.  
“We could talk and share and really get to know each other".  
"Ok yeah, hey, thanks everyone. I can't wait to get to know-".  
"Plenty of time to chat later" Heather quickly interjected, pulling Bridgette back to Heather's side of the cabin.  
"We need to unpack" she smiled sweetly, as sweetly as a wolf in a crop top could smile. Bridgette waved to other others, letting herself be pulled along by the black haired witch.  
"This is great, I bet we're getting along way better than the guys". Frankie smiled at Lindsay's enthusiasm, but she was pretty sure she could hear music and laughter from the boy’s cabin.  
"What's mine is yours, nail polish, scrunches, earrings, just help yourself" Heather smiled as she held up a makeup case with various products. Lindsay's eyes lit up as she went to grab something, only to have the lid nearly snap down on her fingers as Heather glared at her.  
"Thanks Heather, but um, I like to keep it natural" Bridgette smiled.  
"Like my mum always says, a lady could always use a little boost in the looks department" Heather grinned as she started to work on Bridgette's eyebrows.  
"Think her mum meant Heather specifically?" Frankie asked, curious. Gwen snickered.  
"And my mama told me, ain't nothing free in this world" Leshawna started, Gwen and Frankie nodded in agreement.  
"Watch what you take from this girl Bridgette" Leshawna warned. Heather glared at Leshawna.  
"Mind your own business!" she snapped.  
"We're a team and we gotta live in the same cabin, so this is all our business!" Leshawna snapped, sick and tired of it seeming like there was two separate teams in the one cabin.  
"Yeah we’re a team, we should be using this as an opportunity to get to know each other" Bridgette suggested, hoping to calm down her team mates. Her hope was flushed down the toilet when Heather glared at her.  
"Fine! You want to play it that way? Be on their team!" Heather shouts in frustration before walking to the draws to grab something. Bridgette stood speechless, absolutely astounded at the girls mood change. Her mood changed so quickly it gave Frankie whiplash. The blonde raised an eyebrow as Heather found some duct tape and moved to stick a line of tape on the floor.  
"This is my side and that is your side" she states. Frankie shook her head at the girl’s childlike behaviour.  
"That's right, you keep putting down that tape. And of you cross it, I'm smacking you down!" Leshawna threatens seriously as Heather continues to stick the tape down, finally separating the two sides.

Heather and Lindsay glare, Gwen, Leshawna and Frankie glaring in return. The current scene reminded Frankie of civil war and she tried not to laugh. Bridgette looked at the two sides with a frown, and Frankie suddenly felt bad for adding this extra pressure to the girl who just wanted peace between the girls. Bridgette sighs and moves to Gwen, Heather and Frankie's side. They smile while Heather and Lindsay glares in disgust.  
"You just dug your own grave" Heather states with a scowl.  
"Don't worry about the wicked witch, you have us, if she causes any problems, she's dealing with me" Frankie grinned, cracking her knuckles. Bridgette smiled at her friend.

After unpacking and helping Bridgette unpack, Frankie the girls walked back to the dining hall, ready, or, maybe not so ready, for their next challenge.

Back in the dining hall, Chris looked around at the campers, a way too big of a smile on his face.  
"Time for the challenge everyone!" he announced enthusiastically.  
"Where's breakfast at?" Leshawna asked curiously, the question making Chef and Chris cackle. Frankie narrowed her eyes at the duo, wondering what they had up their sleeves.  
"Stop doing that!" Heather snapped, just as sick as everyone else with the continuous laughter. Chris smirked before announcing the name of today's challenge,  
"The brunch, of disgustingess!".  
"Oh boy" Frankie muttered to herself.  
"Each team member must eat each meals, and you don't know whether the next meal will be less or more disgusting then the last".  
"Tell them what they win Chris!" Chef spoke up. Frankie raised an eyebrow at his eagerness.  
"The winning team spends two nights at a five star resort where they will be pampered, eat amazing food, and given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge" Chris explains. Frankie really wanted to win the trip, hell know she and the girls need it.  
"The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two nights here, on total drama island, with Chef" Chris grins evilly. Chef smile matches Chris' as he waves, and everyone besides Frankie gasps. Chef was intimidating but he wasn't that bad.

Sitting down at a table with the other girls, Frankie watched as Chef brought out a cart full of plates. Chef quickly handed them out before moving to stand next to Chris. Looking at the plate, Frankie quickly looked away, she had a feeling she knew what it was that they would have to eat.  
"Alright! Meatballs! Yeah!" Owen shouted before practically shoving the 'food' down his throat.  
“Well, technically you’re right Owen…” Chris starts, an evil smirk snaking its way onto his face.  
“Oh no” Frankie muttered.  
“Its beef testicles!” the sadistic host announced.  
“Oh god” Owen choked, trying to throw them up. Frankie watched as the boys struggled to eat the meat that was before them, the girls, they were having too much fun with this, grabbing the testicles and making eye contact with the boys as they ate, making snide comments. The boys almost cried. Frankie sighed and ate quickly, soon finishing her…meal.  
“The score stands at one for the girls and zero for the boys. And now, for the next meal, you guys like pizza?” the cruel host teased. Owens eyes lit up.  
“I love pizza! I can eat it anytime, with anything on it” Owen stated.  
“Anything?” Chris asked curiously, that smirk never leaving his face.  
“Uh..”. Frankie wondered if Owen regretted mentioning that he would eat pizza with anything on it.  
“Anything huh? How about live grasshopper pizza with a tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?”. Chef brought out the next meal and Frankie gagged, Duncan frowned as he watched his friend, who was currently distressed. Whilst the others looked grossed out or unimpressed, Frankie was absolutely lived. She was not standing for this.  
“This is animal cruelty Chris!” Frankie shouted at the host, pissed. Chris jumped at the girls loud and tooootally not scary voice.  
“I refuse to eat live animals. It’s cruel and wrong and you shouldn’t even be a host if you’re involving an animal’s pain for views, how are you even getting away with this?” Frankie hissed, Chris flinched and looked away from Frankie’s murderous glare, what? She was intimidating.  
“I am not eating this, that’s just nasty” Leshawna spoke up, agreeing with Frankie, who smiled. Heather glared, getting into Leshawna’s face and hissing.  
“You ARE eating that pizza, I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can’t keep down a few-“. Heather stopped short when one of the green grasshoppers hopped onto her finger and looked at her. Heather looked at it in horror before flailing around and screeching.  
“Grasshoppers! Ok I can’t do this” Heather whined. Some of the girls do try the pizza, but in the end the guys ended up winning that round.  
“Who’s ready for the third meal? Spaghetti and meatballs, or, earthworms, slime and hairballs” Chris grins. Frankie looks away while the others look on in disgust. The guys end up winning that round.  
“Alight, time for meal four, no nine course meal would be complete without soup. Today’s special is French bunion soup with hangnail crackers”.  
“Oh ew” Frankie muttered, recoiling in disgust, watching as Bridgette’s eyes lit up.  
“Guys, I have an idea” the blonde smiled before walking to one of the cupboards, coming back with a funnel Frankie grins.  
The girls won that round.  
“It’s a tie, five more courses to go, Bon Appetite” Chris smirked, and four disgusting courses later, it was time to eat the last course to determine a winner.  
“Dolphin dogs!” Chris announced as Chef pushed out a food trolley with the last meal. Frankie’s eyes widened before she rushed to the nearest bin to throw up. Everyone winced, frowning and sending sympathetic looks that the blonde couldn’t see due to having her head in a bin. Duncan quickly made his way over to his friend, rubbing her back and muttering soothing things low enough for only her to hear.  
“I can’t do this. I swim with dolphins!” Bridgette groaned, Geoff nodding from his new spot behind her.  
“Ok ok” Chris started calmly, holding his hands up in surrender. We’ll have a good old fashioned eat off to solve this problem. Owen, Leshawna, you’re up” Chris stated. Owen and Leshwana moved to a table, wondering what disgusting food they would have to eat. Chris smirked.  
“To win this last round, you must drink as many blended up cockroach shots as you can” Chris explained as Chef fixed up said concoction.  
At first the two started off well, but soon Leshwana started to struggle and slow down, allowing Owen to drink the last of the shots, securing the boys a win and a trip to a five star resort.


	16. Chapter 16) No pain no game.

Frankie regrets ever signing up with this stupid show, dealing with Heather for the last three days was totally not worth it. The glaring, the yelling, the fighting, the snide comments, Frankie almost committed murder, or suicide, both were out there as options. She couldn’t wait for the boys to come back. She missed her best friend.  
Never mind, screw the guys, they could leave the island for all she cared.  
The boys had come back on the yacht, dancing and cheering, bragging as soon as they got off of the boat. As Leshawana swiped the chocolates Owen was holding into the water, Frankie hugged her best friend.  
“Missed you jailbird” Frankie muttered into Duncan’s shoulder.  
“Missed you too squirt” Duncan mumbled back with a soft smile. Their little moment was interrupted by a loud screech from the loudspeaker, making everyone jump or flinch.  
“Alright campers, the teams are now officially dissolved. From here on its every camper for themselves” Chris announced.  
“Bring it on Chris!” Leshawna shouted enthusiastically, the others smiled. Frankie was indifferent. Now that the teams were split up, the campers could choose whether they worked with someone or went on their own, and Frankie wasn’t sure if anyone besides Duncan would work with her. Gwen and Bridgette might, and maybe Leshawna too, Frankie would just have to wait and see. But if anything happens, Frankie knows she could work by herself if she had to.  
“Then get ready for this!” Chris shouted, and suddenly another boat arrived, said boat held an angry looking Eva. The campers gasped at the sight of her.  
“That’s right, I’m back, and just so we’re clear, not only am I gonna kick some butt, but I’m giving special attention to my backstabbing Bass team who voted me off!” Eva stated.  
“If I remembered correctly, you said something about campers not being allowed back once they’ve been voted off? Yeah, that sounds familiar” Frankie spoke up as she eyed Chris, arms crossed and right hip jutted out.  
“I did?” Chris asked innocently.  
“And once you leave the dock of shame, and get on to the boat of losers, you can never come back” Frankie recalled, narrowing her eyes like a cat.  
“Oh yeah, that. I lied” Chris shrugged.  
“What? That’s not fair!” Gwen exclaimed. Frankie frowned, it was unfair but Chris is the host, and he’s Chris, he can do whatever he wants.  
Turning, Frankie watches as Eva glares at Bridgette while the blonde girl fidgets.  
“So Eva, what have you been doing since you’ve left the island?” Bridgette asked curiously, trying to start a friendly conversation.  
“Taking anger management classes” Eva replies with a growl, friendly conversation dismissed.  
“Also returning to camp” Chris started, grabbing everyone’s attention.  
“It’s Izzy!” Chris announced. Everyone besides Frankie groaned in unison.  
“Hey guys, it’s good to be back at camp! Even though I never actually left, I’ve been living in the woods all this time!” Izzy explained with that crazed/happy smile of hers. Frankie isn’t even remotely surprised.  
“I thought the RCMP hunted you down” Gwen spoke up, raising an eyebrow at the red-headed girl.  
“They’ve tried” Izzy shrugged with a smile.  
“But being a wilderness survivor, I was swift foot and avoided being captured!”. She puffs her chest out proudly and pulls a fish out if seemingly nowhere, taking a large bite out of its flesh. Frankie recoils in disgust.  
Continuing to ramble about the harsh weather and living with beavers, Frankie ignores her as she bumps Duncan’s shoulder affectionately, Duncan smiles and bumps back.  
“Alrighty campers, report t0 the amphitheatre where you will learn all about this week’s challenge” Chris instructed.  
Side by side, Frankie and Duncan make their way to the amphitheatre where wooden seats and tables were set up. Frankie raised an eyebrow and moved to sit down, Duncan to her ---- and ---- to her -----  
“Welcome to this week’s challenge,. The time honoured gam of torture. Say uncle! You are all about to be put through tests of endurance. If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer. Yours to take home at the end of the summer” Chris explains.  
“What kind of torture?” Leshawana speaks up, curious.  
“Why don’t we find out? Duncan, you’re up” Chris grins before moving to a wheel that had a bunch of photos on it. Chris spun it, watching as it slowed to a stop and smirked.  
“Turtle puck shots! Our intern spent the last few weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, cruellest, and hungriest of snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in front of that net, completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slap shots” Chris explained before pushing a nervous Duncan to stand in front of the net.  
“Might want to protect your nuggets” Chris stage whispered before moving out of the way. Hands moved to protect said nuggets before Chef pelted the poor turtles at poor Duncan. Several had bitten onto him as he completed his round. Frankie shook her head, Chris was an idiot, and if she won the whole game, she would buy the island to keep Chris from harming the animals, or using the animals to harm anyone.  
“Next up is Lindsay!” Chris states before spinning the wheel to reveal that Lindsey’s torture challenge was to have a marshmallow waxing. She would have to have her whole body waxed, using hot melted marshmallow instead of the normal wax you would normally use.  
Chef pours the hot marshmallow over Lindsey, her screams muffled due to the sticky hot goo being poured directly onto her face. After ten seconds, Chef pulls the hardening substance off of the girls face, coursing her to groan in pain before her eyes lit up.  
“Ooh, I can’t believe how smooth that is!” Lindsay chirped, rubbing her face with her hand.  
“Thanks Chip!” she thanks Chris before heading back to her seat.  
“It’s Chris” Chris corrected with a frown.  
“Well done Lindsey, since you didn’t even complain once, you get to choose who goes next” Chris rewarded the blonde girl.  
“No thanks” Lindsay replied with a smile before being pulled back by the hair by Eva, who whispered something into her ear and glancing at Bridgette every now and again.  
“Uh, wait, I change my mind. I choose Bridgette with the lake leeches because she’s a backstabbing lowlife traitor” Lindsey said without any actual malice. Franke narrowed her eyes at Eva.  
“It’s payback time traitor!” Eva growled, glaring daggers at Bridgette, who fidgeted nervously.  
“Alright Bridgette, times a wasting, get your butt into the barrel of leeches” Chris ordered happily. Bridgette frowned and made her way down to the stage as Chef prepared the barrel of leeches.  
As the blonde surfer went to step into the barrel of blood sucking creatures, Geoff stood up.  
“Wait! I’ll take her place!” he declared.  
“If your victim can last ten seconds without saying uncle, you get eliminated instead. Which means you lose your chance to win the luxurious trailer” Chris explained. Geoff nodded before getting into the barrel of leeches, which soon latched onto Geoff’s arms, legs, abbs and stomach, happily sucking his blood and having a glorious meal. Geoff let out loud screams as he jumped out of the barrel, the leeches still attached to his skin. Frankie raised an eyebrow, if she remembered correctly, it doesn’t actually hurt when a leech is drinking your blood, but he did have thousands of leeches currently sucking his blood sooo…  
Next is Owen, who had to wear wooden shorts while a woodpecker pecked at the wood, Gwen had to get her nose hair pulled out, ouch, DJ had to stand still while a python lay upon his neck, Bridgette had to be surrounded by bees. She smiled when she realised that she had made the ten seconds.  
Chris spins the wheel, which stops on a picture of a large hairy creature.  
“The next challenge, spend ten seconds in a wooden crate with Sasquatchanakwa”. Frankie raised an eyebrow.  
“Tough one. Bridgette, you haven’t complained in a while so you get to choose the next victim” Chris grins. Everyone starts to chant Eva’s name, everyone besides Frankie. Eva glares at the others before turning her glare on Bridgette. With a sigh, Bridgette called Eva’s name, and Eva’s glare hardened.  
Going into the wooden crate, it was silent before screams were heard, whether they were Eva’s or the Sasquatchanakwa’s, the teams weren’t sure.  
Ten seconds later, Eva walked out with new fur boots and a fur hat. Frankie shuddered.  
Since Eva won, Bridgette was out of the game. After Eva was Trent, who had to step across rocks while skunks sprayed him. The poor boy ended up fainting due to the smell, so he lost. Frankie was next, she had to get covered in stick insects, but the girl was too busy picking one up and cooing at one to remember that she was doing a challenge.  
“Uh, you made the ten seconds” Chris muttered in shock. Frankie looked up.  
“Oh! Cool” the blonde girl smiled. Duncan chuckled.  
The last three contestants were Eva, who had won her challenge, Leshawna who still had to do a challenge and Frankie who had won her challenge.  
“So we have three contestants left, Eva and Frankie, since you two won your challenges, you two will go up against each other. To determine the final winner, Leshawna will have to win her challenge. For this challenge, you both will have to approach a venomous snake, pick it up and put it in those tubs” Chris explained, pointing to two black tubs with blue lids.  
“We had this planned just in case we had three final contestants. And we do have the snake handler on standby. All of your supplies are on that table. And, go!”. Eva rushed to the table, looking confused, while Frankie took her time, grabbing a snake stick and a bag. When she and Eva were ready, the snake handler opened the tubs and let the snakes out. Eva gulped, looking nervous, while Frankie kept her calm. Walking up to the snake slowly, Frankie watched them, watching where they went and observing their behaviour.  
Once the snake she had to catch had calmed down, she walked over to it, holding out the snake stick and sliding it underneath the snakes stomach, lifting up slightly and making sure it wasn’t going to fall, Frankie opened the bag and carefully put the snake inside. Twisting the bag before putting it in the tub and putting the lid on, securing it.  
Turning around, she was surprised to see everyone looking at her in shock.  
“Wow, uh, you won the challenge, congratulations” Chris smiled as Eva sulked, watching as the snake handler put the other snake back in the tub.  
“Leshawna, you’re up, to the lake you go” Chris grins.  
For Leshawna’s challenge, she had to roll on a log with a bear, which was odd, but you know, Chris and all.  
Leshawna ended up losing, and Frankie choked when she realised that she won the trailer and invincibility.  
“You better let me use that trailer weirdo” Duncan smirks, proud of his friend for winning.  
“Of course I will, you stink” Frankie grinned, flinching when Duncan flicked her ear.

At the bonfire that night, Frankie was glad to be safe, not that she thought she was going to be voted off anytime.  
Frankie was sure that almost everyone was going to vote off Eva. She had been so angry and rude, and just ruined the game for everyone, and she threatened Bridgette.  
“Alright everyone, time to see who stays and who goes. Frankie gets the first marshmallow for winning todays game” Frankie and Duncan smiled.  
“Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Leshawna, Trent. And the final marshmallow goes to, Lindsey”. Everyone cheered, and Frankie felt a little bad, until Eva threatened the campers.

After the campfire ceremony, Frankie and the others partied in her new trailer before it was put away for the rest of the show.


	17. Chapter 17) Search and do not destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter!

Holding onto her compact mirror, Frankie applied light brown eyeshadow to her eyelids while telling Gwen about her little sister. Their lovely chat was interrupted by Chris. Frankie wasn’t even surprised.

“Arghh mateys! Meet me at the amphitheatre in five minutes and I’ll tell you about today’s challenge!” Chris announced enthusiastically. A collective groan was heard, making Frankie snicker.

Quickly finishing her makeup, Frankie put her makeup bags inside before heading to the amphitheatre with Gwen.

At the amphitheatre, Chris wore a pirate costume and Chef wore a pirate hat. Frankie wasn’t surprised, not one bit.

“Well my little scallywags, have we got an adventure in store for thee”. Frankie cringed at Chris’ attempt at sounding like a pirate, watching as he fixed up the fake parrot on his shoulder that had moved.

“Who here has a hankering for a good old fashioned treasure hunt?” Chris asks rhetorically. Frankie suddenly grins, excited for this challenge. She remembers the times she and Duncan played pirate, looking for treasure, fighting fake baddies.

“Now, this treasure hunts got a twist mateys. What you’re lookin for isn’t hidden, and it isn’t a treasure”.

“If there’s no treasure, what’s up with the eyepatch and parrot?” Duncan asked, bored and unimpressed.

“Arghh, shiver me timbers, good question my boy” Chris replied, throwing the fake parrot away.

“You’re looking for keys for a treasure chest!” Chris announced as Chef pulls on a cloth, revealing a handful of treasure chests.

“Inside each of these chests is a treasure, and one of these treasure chests will give you invincibility! Now come and pull a clue out of this bucket or you will have to walk the plank!’.

After everyone had gotten their clues, it was Frankie’s turn. With a sigh, she grabbed the last piece of paper from the bucket. Looking at it, the picture showed to be a, shed? Or a cabin. Puzzled, Frankie showed Chris her clue.

“Ah, the cabin the woods” Chris smirks.

“You have to go deep into the dark woods, there you will find an old abandoned cabin, inside will be your key” Chris grins. Frankie gulps, suddenly nervous.

“All of you scallywags, go find your keys and bring them back by six, Eastern Standard Time. Now go!”. Frankie frowns and starts her walk into the deep dark woods.

Frankie didn’t like the woods, it was too quiet. The only sound that could be heard was her footsteps. No wind, nor animals were heard. It was cold. Frankie held herself, wishing that she had worn a jacket. It was dark, Frankie had almost needed a torch it was that dark. And she didn’t like it.

Looking around, Frankie spotted it, the cabin. The wooden boards that had made up the walls and porch were rotten, threatening to fall and break at any minute. The windows were mostly boarded up, except for one on the second floor. Narrowing her eyes, Frankie frowned, thinking that she had seen something. It was probably her imagination playing tricks on her. With a shuttered breath, Frankie made her way up the dead path. Stepping up the wooden steps, Frankie let out a shrill scream when her foot went through the rotten boards. She risked a look at her leg and whimpered. Her leg was bloody, large chunks of wood were imbedded into her shin, along with tiny splinters. Tears threatened to fall. She knew she had to do something. She knew exactly what he had to do. With a deep breath, Frankie pulled hard, and screamed.

Wood was pulled out, some wood was pushed in further, and new shards of wood found their way into the back of her leg. Ripping a part of her shirt, Frankie hissed as she used the cloth to cover some of the wounds that were gushing with blood.

With a hollow breath, Frankie got up slowly and opened the door, the hinges screeching.

Looking around, Frankie could see old dusty and rotten furniture and cobwebs. Dusty picture frames lined the walls, rubbish littered the ground. Cringing at the pain as she stepped, Frankie moved to check all of the rooms, not realising that her leg was getting worse.

She found her key in the last bedroom on the bottom floor. The bedroom must have been a child’s bedroom. With a small bed sitting in the corner, a little stuffed rabbit sitting against the pink pillows. Various toys and books lined the bookshelves. Frankie smiled sadly as her hand brushed the hair of a little doll in a yellow dress. She wondered what had happened to the family.

Frankie’s heart started to race as she heard a crash from upstairs, her legs started to shake as she forgot about the pain.

“Frankie, we need to leave” the camera man whispered, his own eyes widened in fear. Frankie nodded, and the two snuck out of the house. Sparing a glance at the cabin, Frankie’s stomach dropped as she noticed a man in the window.

“Run” Frankie whispered to the cameraman, who nodded. The two bolted. The man’s creepy smile will stick with Frankie for a long time.

Frankie had almost collapsed when she had gotten back to the amphitheatre. Chris was about to scold her for almost being late before he noticed not only her wound, but how shaken up she was.

“What happened?” Chris asked, concerned. Surprising the others. That had gotten Duncan’s attention. Looking up, his eyes widened.

“Frankie!” he shouted before running to his friend, holding her against him.

“What happened?” Duncan repeated Chris’ question, his heart racing. Frankie whimpered, not answering his question.

“Get her to medical, make sure she’s ok, Duncan, go with her” Chris ordered lightly. Duncan nodded and helped his friend up, flinching when she yelped.

“Come on weirdo. Let’s get you some help” Duncan whispered before picking Frankie up and taking her to medical, the others watched as they went, worried for the blonde girl.

Frankie awoke with a headache and a dull pain in her right leg. Looking around, Frankie noticed that she was in medical. She went to move, but couldn’t as something was laying on her stomach. Looking down, Frankie smiled softly at the sight of her best friend.

“Duncan” she whispered, hoping that he would wake up. Duncan lifted his head groggily, waking up properly when he realised that Frankie was awake.

“Frankie! What happened out there?” Duncan asked, curious.

“Fell through a freaking wooden porch” Frankie pouted. Duncan chuckled.

“And what happened that scared you so much?” Duncan asked softly. Frankie sighed.

“There was a guy in the cabin while I was in there, the cameraman and I heard a crash and bolted. I made the mistake of looking back. The guy was in the window on the second floor, looking at me. His smile will certainly haunt me”. Duncan hugged her.

“So, what did I get, and who won?” Frankie asked curiously. Duncan grinned.

“Heather won, I got shit, you got chocolate, and Trent went home”. Frankie looked at Duncan in surprise.

“Long story short, Heather kissed Trent making Gwen think that Trent cheated on her and we all voted for him. We found out the real story only after we voted him off” Duncan explained with a frown.

“Oh Heather is so dead, that cow. Want some chocolate?” Frankie asked casually, holding out the chocolate that was lying on the bedside table. Duncan chuckled and nodded.


	18. Chapter 18) Hide and be sneaky.

Sitting with Gwen and Leshawna’s on Gwen’s bed, Frankie frowned, looking at Gwen sadly.

“Girl you have to get Trent out of your head” Leshawna states, patting Gwen’s Shoulder. Gwen looked up at her friends, tears in her eyes. Frankie’s heart broke at the sight.

“I know, I just miss him so much already” she sighs sadly.

“I know you do, but you need to forget him and focus on the game, don’t forget that we’re here for you” Frankie smiled. Gwen smiled back.

“Now come on, let’s see what Chris has in store for us today” Frankie smiles before standing up and making her way outside the cabin and towards the dock of shame, Gwen and Leshawna following her.

“Hey weirdo” Duncan smiles when Frankie arrives.

“How’s your leg?”. Frankie looks down at her leg with a frown. She had a bandage rapped around her shin where she hurt herself the other day because of the previous challenge, and she had to wear her leg brace because of the pain.

“It really hurts” she frowned. Duncan hugged her.

“You’ll get better soon weirdo, don’t you worry”. Frankie smiles at her friend before turning to look at Chris. 

“Today’s challenge everyone, is a good old fashioned game of hide and seek. You all have ten minutes to hide before Chef comes looking for you, with his military background and his degree in man hunting, he’s uniquely qualified to make this excruciatingly hard” Chris explains with a smirk, pointing to Chef who was madly pumping up the water gun in his hands.

“What’s with the water gun?” Duncan asks, curious, watching as Chef pointed the water gun at his head, the red laser directly in the middle of his forehead. 

“The lifeguard chair is home base. When Chef finds you, he will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you can try and run to home base, but if he catches you on your way, he’ll douse you” Chris explained. 

“Ooh, we’re gonna get sprayed by a bit of water, I’m so scared” Duncan laughed sarcastically, pretending to be afraid.

“Why don’t you demonstrate Chef” Chris smirks. Chef nods and sprays Chris, the forceful blast of water sending him back quite far.

“Note on me dude!” Chris shouts, unimpressed. Frankie snickered. 

“So how do we win this game?” Heather asks, curious.

“You have three options. One, don’t get discovered in your hiding place, two, run to home base before Chef blasts you, and three, once you get caught, help Chef find other campers, do any of those and you will win invincibility. All clear?” Chris asks, watching as the campers nod. Lindsey looked like she was about to ask something, but Chris interrupted her before she could say anything.

“You have ten minutes to hide. GO” Chris shouts, sending everyone scrambling to find a place to hide. 

Frankie frowns, watching as the others hid while thinking of a place to hide. Lindsey walked into the cabin, Geoff climbed a tree, and she didn’t see where everyone else went. She couldn’t climb a tree because of her leg. So that spot was out. Where could she hide then? She thought back to the cabin in the woods and shuttered. Nope, no way. Looking around, Frankie decided to check the beach. 

Walking quickly to the beach, she looked around before deciding to walk up the length of the lake.

Keeping an eye on the lake, she watched as the water got more and more shallow, eventually coming across ankle high water and rocks. Shrugging to herself, she made her way across the rocks and walked up a dead path, gasping when she realised where she was. Bony island. So they didn’t have to row there. Frankie shook her head, of course Chris wouldn’t tell the campers that they could just walk to Bony island, he just had to make it harder for them. Shaking her head, Frankie decided to walk around for a bit.

When at least an hour had passed and no one had found her, Frankie decided to make her way back. 

Across the rocks and back down the beach, Frankie noticed Leshawna sitting on the chair at home base. Smiling it herself, Frankie called out.

“Hey Leshawna!”. Leshawna looked up, her smile brightening at the sight of her friend.

“Hey girl! Come here quick, before Chef gets here. We can both win”. Frankie grins and makes her way onto the dock and to home base, sitting on Leshawna’s lap. 

“Here they come” Leshawna whispered to Frankie, who looks up and grins. 

“Hey sugar” Leshawna smiles as Chef ran onto the dock. Frankie just waves. Duncan shakes his head, chuckling.

“I guess you two win. Games over! Time to pick a loser to send home” Chris instructs. Frankie and Leshawna get off of the chair, heading towards their respective cabin to discuss who they should send home. Bridgette staying outside as she stunk after being sprayed by skunks.

“Can you hear us alright out there Bridgette?” Leshawna shouts.

“Yeah!” Bridgette replies. 

“Ok, the guys are teaming up against us, and as much as it makes me want to hack you my lunch, we have to vote as a group if we want any chance of winning” Heather states. Frankie had to agree. 

“Well I say we take out Duncan, he’s mean” Bridgette suggests.

“Sounds good to me, I don’t trust that little criminal” Leshawna agrees. Frankie frowns. 

“Hey, don’t talk shit about my best friend” Frankie hisses quietly. 

“Hmm, speaking of trust, I don’t trust that Owen, he’s always happy and smiling, it creepy and unnatural” Heather shrugs. Frankie roles her eyes.

“It’s only unnatural to you because you aren’t capable of being happy” Frankie sneers. Heather glares at the blonde girl before turning to Lindsey.

“I say we loose him, Lindsey?” she asks the daft girl who was painting her nails a hot pink colour. 

“Owen, yeah” Lindsey agrees, barley paying attention. 

“But Owen is super nice...” Izzy trails off. 

“With us or against us?” Heather asks, ignoring Izzy.

“No” Bridgette shakes her head.

“Fine, then let the chips fall where they may” Heather snapped before walking out if the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Leshawna glared at the door.

“Fine”.

Down at the campfire ceremony, everyone had gotten a marshmallow except Duncan and Bridgette. Frankie was frowning, Duncan has been her best friend since she was a kid, she couldn’t loose him just yet, and Bridgette was her knew friend, she just couldn’t vote her off. 

“The final marshmallow goes to, Duncan!” Chris announced, tossing the marshmallow to the green haired boy. Frankie frowned in surprise, watching as Bridgette looked at everyone sadly before getting up and making her way to the dock of shame. Geoff quickly stood up.

“Bridgette, I’m really gonna miss you”. Bridgette smiled.

“Me too, so you didn’t vote me off?” the blonde surfer asked, curious.

“No way!” The party boy states as he walks up to Bridgette.

“You didn’t?!” Duncan asked in disbelief. Frankie glared at her friend, who shrunk back in fear. 

“I could never vote you off babe, you’re my girl” Geoff smiles softly. Frankie awed.

“Aw, I believe you”. The two teens were about to kiss, but Geoff got a whiff of the skunk smell and ran for the hills. 

“I’ll see you soon babe!”. Bridgette waved before continuing her walk of shame.


	19. Chapter 19) How Frankie met Noah.

Frankie was only twelve when she first met Noah. She and her best friend Duncan had both moved to a new school after bullying problems at their last school. 

The first time she saw him, she and Duncan had been in English. After introducing themselves, they were told where they could sit. Duncan had been told to sit next to a bubbly blonde girl. He of course started to flirt with her straight away. Frankie rolled her eyes at that and sat down next to a boy named Noah. Said boy had paid no attention to her or Duncan when they were talking, and Frankie was interested straight away.

Frankie always talked to him, sat next to him, and he always ignored her. She didn’t care. And for the next few months, she told him all about herself, Noah listened, but never talked. Four months later, they had somehow become best friends. Noah will always say he was dragged into this friendship, and maybe he was. But he wouldn’t choose another girl to be his best friend.


	20. Chapter 20

Duncan, Leshawna, DJ and Gwen threw the Frisbee while Frankie sat on the beach, watching with a soft smile on her face. Leshawna three the red disc to Duncan, who of course caught it perfectly. The game was going well until everyone was startled by cries coming from the confessional.  
“Ooh, it seems like Geoff is having a hard time accepting that Bridgette has been kicked off huh?” Leshawna spoke up. Frankie nodded with a frown, jumping slightly when the loud speakers made a loud scratchy sound.  
“Morning campers! Your next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts centre” Chris announced. Frankie rose an eyebrow, getting up and dusting the sand off of her legs and bum before making her way to the arts and crafts centre with the other campers.

“Welcome to the arts and crafts centre” Chris smiles.  
“More like arts and crap centre” Duncan speaks up with a snort. Frankie nudges him.  
“Yeah…it used to be an outhouse, now it’s where Chef parks his road dog” Chris shrugs, kicking the door open to show the campers Chef’s motorcycle. The boys peek at the bike, gawking over it. Even Frankie has to admire the bike.  
“Which brings us to your challenge, building your own wheels. You’ll find all the parts you need at the bike depot. Once you’ve got the basics, use the props from the arts and crafts centre to spice your bikes up. Best designs win. And proving that I’m a nice guy, I’m even throwing in a bike manual” Chris grins, throwing a dusty manual to Heather.  
“Ew! It’s furry!” Heather complains, throwing the manual back at Chris as he drove off, Izzy catching the book instead.  
“Cool” Izzy grins, eyeing the book closely.  
“Mould spores”. Izzy is absolutely fascinated with the book while Heather stares at the redhead in disgust.  
“Freak” she mutters under her breath. Frankie rolled her eyes before walking into the shed with Duncan to grab her parts to make the bike. Frankie smiles as she easily finds what she needs. She has to thank Duncan for her ability to identify what she would or wouldn’t need. Growing up with Duncan as her best friend, she was always used to him fixing and building bikes and cars. And instead of sitting back and watching, Frankie decided to learn, so she and Duncan had an advantage in this challenge.

Finishing their bikes, Frankie watched as Chris came back to inspect said bikes.  
“Hey where is Leshawna and Izzy?” Chris asked curiously, noticing that the two girls had gone missing. Frankie looked around before shrugging, she had been too focused on building her bike to notice that they had left.  
“Oh well, their loss because we’re gonna race these babies!” Chris announced with a grin. Frankie and Duncan smiled, finally excited about a challenge.  
Heather started to boast about her ‘oh so amazing bike’, that literally no one cared about. Seriously, no one was listening to her except Chris.  
“Yeah, unfortunately you won’t be riding your own bikes Heather, you’ll be switching. Cruel twist huh?” Chris asked with a smug smirk while everyone looked at him in disbelief, Frankie sighing dramatically.  
“Down to the beach we go. Ok, this is how it’s gonna work. Everyone picks a name out of this helmet to see whose bike you’ll be riding. If your bike makes it past the finish line, you’ll get to ride it in the final round for a chance to win invincibility” Chris explains and holds up a black helmet.  
With a small sigh, Frankie walks up to Chris and picks a name from the helmet and reading it. Owen, his bike better be safe.  
“Ok, now before we start, has anyone seen Leshawna and Izzy? Seriously, I really want to know where they are”. Everyone shakes their heads, knowing about Leshawna and Izzy’s whereabouts as much as Chris does. Chris sighs quietly and shakes his head.  
“Ok, racers, on your marks, get set, go!”. And everyone is off, and Frankie hasn’t died yet. Thank the lord for small miracles.

Seeing the finish line, Frankie smiles, thinking for a few seconds that she would come first, but her hopes were crushed when Owen sped past her on Duncan’s bike, coming first. She was second though which wasn’t too bad. Duncan was third, and Lindsey rode her way into fourth.  
“Yes! We have three awesome wipe-outs, Heather, Geoff and DJ. Five invincibility winners. Owen’s fun machine, Heather’s speed machine, Lindsey’s sunset Sally, Duncan’s lethal weapon and Frankie’s speed boat!” Chris announces. Frankie grins at hearing her bikes name. Name curtesy of her love for the ocean.  
Frankie and the others suddenly hear a loud scream as Owen suddenly rushes past, not stopping.  
“How do you stop this thing?!” Owen screams as he continues to ride, not knowing how to stop Duncan’s death machine.  
“Slam the hood ornament!” Duncan shouts back, his eyes wide. Owen did what he was told, and went flying.  
“Awesome finish Owen” Chris nods.  
“Time to head off to TDI motocross” Chris instructs. The five riders nod and follow him.  
“Wow, sweet wheels” Owen comments, referring to Lindsey’s…bike.  
“I know right? And I love yours too” Lindsey replies with a sweet smile.  
“Campers, welcome to the motocross challenge. Using your own bikes, you’ll race the course avoiding hidden pin falls. There’s dodging land mines, manoeuvring through oil slick and finally, jumping the piranhas!” Chris explains enthusiastically.  
“Oh and one more thing, first to cross the finishing line wins invincibility, last to cross gets voted off of the island. No bonfire, do not pass go, do not collect marshmallow” Chris adds.  
“Ouch” Frankie mutters.  
“Ready, set, go!”. Everyone is off once again, riding as fast as they can so they don’t end up in last place.  
Frankie and Duncan were doing well until they got to the oil slick. Heather and Lindsey cross the finish line, Heather winning, of course. And the panther in heels is smirking. Frankie really wanted to throw a handful of oil slick at her face, that would get rid of her smirk.  
Lindsey started to cheer.  
“Yay! You won! You did it, we’re safe!”.  
“That’s not exactly true” Chris interrupts Lindsey’s cheering.  
“Heather is safe because her bike crossed the line first, but since Duncan, Frankie and Owen wiped out and didn’t complete the race. Their bikes technically didn’t cross the line which makes you the last one to cross the line. Meaning it’s dock of shame time baby!”.  
“Ok, I’m really confused” Lindsey confesses, puzzled.  
“It means I can’t save you unless I give you my invincibility. But I can’t do that, too risky. You understand” Heather shrugs.  
“But I won! I even built your bike!” Lindsey point out. Heather grabs her wrist, laughing nervously.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Heather lies, feigning innocent.  
“You should just leave with your dignity intact. It’ll make you much cuter in the instant replays” Heather spits.  
“But we were going to the final three together!” Lindsey protests.  
“Guess we’re not” Heather replies nonchalantly.  
“Aren’t you even sad? We’re BFF’s!” Lindsey cries.  
“Yeah, for the contest, I mean, it’s not like we’re gonna be best friends for life or anything” Heather sneers. Lindsey gasps in shock.  
“I can’t believe you just said that. But we pinkie swore! You mean, I’ve been helping you all this time and you don’t even like me?’ Lindsey asks sadly. Frankie is really starting to feel sorry for the girl.  
“Uh, truth?”. Lindsey nods.  
“Not really no” Heather says honestly. Everyone starts to glare at the cold hearted girl.  
“What? We’re not here to make friends, we’re here to become celebrities, remember?’ Heather asks the campers harshly, expecting them to agree with her. They didn’t.  
“Ooh, that’s cold” Duncan comments. Heather glances at everyone and snorts.  
“Like you’re such a team player. All you do is go around scaring the crap out of everyone” she retorts, glaring at Duncan. Duncan glares back.  
“At least I’m straight with people”. Heather roles her eyes at his answer.  
“Heather the only reason why you even win is because you cheat, bully and manipulate, you think you’re genius, you think you’re playing the game, but you need other people to help you win. That’s just it, isn’t it? You can’t win by yourself. You’re not gonna have anyone there for you when you really need someone, you’re gonna be all by yourself because you’re a bully with a frozen heart!” Frankie snaps. Heather flinches and everyone looks at the blonde girl in surprise, agreeing with her.  
“Whatever, you can’t touch me, I have invincibility” Heather sneers and turns to walk off, but not before Lindsey could call her out, just like Frankie had done, but with more swearing.  
Everyone looked at the blonde girl in shock, Frankie smiled proudly.

Later that night, everyone said their goodbyes as Lindsey left the island.


	21. chapter 21) Hook, line and screamer.

Sitting on a stump between Duncan and Gwen, Frankie frowns when she notices DJ hiding behind his stump, whimpering. She and the campers were asked by Chris to gather at the bonfire pit to watch horror. Which Frankie thought was rather random, so she wondered if it had something to do with the next challenge. 

Looking back at the film, Frankie yawned, the film boring her. With a friend like Duncan, you have to be used to horror movies. 

With the movie ending, Izzy jumped into Owen's lap. 

"Yeah good ending! Izzy loves scary movies!" Izzy speaks up in third person.

"So does Owen" Owen nods, looking up and smirking at Duncan, who smirks back with a thumbs up. DJ sighs on relief and sits down on his stump.

"Ooh, am I ever glad that's over, I really hate scary movies".

"Oh yeah?" Duncan starts with a smirk, Frankie just shakes her head.

"What part scares you the most? The part where everyone meets a grizzly death? Or the psycho killer with the hook?!". Duncan quickly reveals the hook on his hand, making DJ squeal and hide behind Leshawna. Frankie chuckled quietly.

"It's ok DJ, the film wasn't that bad" Frankie smiles softly.

"Yeah, there was hardly any hacking. Not like in bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror" Duncan adds. Gwen gasps.

"That's my favourite movie! I love when the killer jams the guys hand into the lawnmower" Gwen grins.

"Ha! Or when he pushes the chick off the dock and she lands on a propeller blade that slices her in half!" Duncan comments.

"Or when he shoved that big dudes head into the wood chipper" Duncan and Gwen exclaim at the same time. Frankie shakes her head with a dramatic sigh.

"Lame. Noobs. The pack is the ultimate horror movie" Frankie smirks. Duncan nods, having to agree. Gwen shrugs.

"I'll have to check it out" she smiles. Frankie nods at her.

Hearing a whimper, Frankie turns to see DJ, who had gone incredibly pale.

"Oops, sorry DJ" Frankie apologises, feeling bad.

"Looks like Duncan and Gwen have more in common than just a bad taste in clothes. It's just mindless gags and more" Heather mutters sarcastically. Frankie rolls her eyes.

"Horror is not mindless" Gwen defends.

"Yeah, they're loaded with psychological trauma. Just look at DJ" Duncan shrugs, gesturing t DJ who trembled as Leshawna pushed him off of her.

"Whatever. Does anyone have any idea what our challenge will be this week?" Heather asks, ignoring Duncan and Gwen.

"Yeah. Where's the Chris monster?" Geoff asks curiously. As he asks, the campers hear a noise coming from the dock of shame. Frowning in confusion, everyone turns and watches in horror and confusion as Chef throws luggage on a boat before moving to get onto it. Was he going to leave them?

"Yo Chef, where's the fire?" Duncan jokes. Chef turns, looking at Duncan without a word. He looks terrified. As he rushes off, Owen picks up a newspaper that had dropped out of one of the bags Chef had forgotten as the others were carelessly and quickly thrown into the boat.

"Dude! You forgot this!" Own shouts, waving the newspaper around in his hand. But Chef doesn't turn back. Frankie politely asks Owen for the newspaper and reads out loud.

"Escape psycho killer on the loose. Be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked hand carrying a chainsaw?". Frankie's eyebrows furrow in confusion. They had just so happened to watch a horror movie for no reason, this had to be a part of the next challenge.

"He's on the loose!" Izzy laughs, pulling faces, trying to look scary. Heather snorts.

"Oh come on. Don't expect us to fall for this, scary movie followed by hasty exit, followed by strategically placed lame prop" Heather sneers, unconvinced. Frankie didn't like her attitude, but she did have to agree.

"I-I don't know, he looked pretty spooked" DJ points out.

"It's called acting" Frankie offers with a shrug at the same time Heather states that it was a part of their little stunt to freak everyone out. They turn to each other, both raising an eyebrow. Frankie almost laughs. Owen decides to look through the backpack and gasps.

"If this was a stunt, would Chris leave behind his favourite hair gel?" Owen asks, holding up a bottle of Chris's hair gel. Everyone besides Heather and Frankie gasp. Frankie narrows her eyes.

DJ starts to panic.

"Let me get this straight, Chris left us for dead and now we're alone while that escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw runs loose?!".

"No, we're alone while the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" Duncan shouts, once again bringing out the hook. DJ screeches in fear before dropping to the ground and rocking back and forth, covering his head with his arms. Frankie is starting to feel really bad for him.

"I told you dude, not funny!" DJ hisses. Leshawna scoffs.

"Neither is your chicken little routine" she retorts.

"Remember the phobia challenge? You can't help what you're afraid of" Frankie states with a sneer. Leshawna frowns.

"I can't help it, I feel like we're being watched" DJ admits. Frankie nods in agreement, she was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Duh! It's a reality show, we're always being watch" Heather sneers, talking down to DJ like he was a dumb little kid. Frankie glares and stands up from her spot on her stump.

"Look, whether this is real, and we are dealing with a killer, or this is all a very well planned out trick by Chris for our next challenge, we need a game plan" Frankie states.

"Yeah, yeah! We need a game plan!" DJ agrees.

"You little frightlings might need a game plan, but I need a facial" Heather states, turning and moving to make her way towards the communal bathrooms.

"Are you crazy?! First rule of slasher films, never go off alone!" Gwen warns. Heather rolls her eyes at the goth girl.

"I might actually listen to you if we were in a movie. We're being punked. You're so gullible". With a shake of her head, Heather turns, and looks up.

"Hey Chris! If you're listening, you need to try harder!" Heather shouts into thin air, looking like an idiot. She then turns back, hand on her hip.

"If you losers wanna hang out and play boogieman, go ahead, but I've got a date with exploitation" she states before walking off.

"I say we stay here and talk strategy. Who's in?" Gwen asked, eyebrow raised. Everyone nods and sits back on the stumps.

Gwen takes a few minutes to think before nodding and standing up, pacing.

"Ok, rule number one, do not go off on your own. Rule number two, if you do go off on your own, never go into the woods. Rule number three, if you do go into the woods, never, ever, ever make out in the woods or you will die in the woods!" Gwen states, looking around to see if everyone got it before realise that two people had already managed to go missing.

"Owen, Izzy? God don't tell me" Frankie sighs, massaging her temple.

"Where are they?" Gwen asks, looking around.

"Breaking rules one through three" Duncan smirks. Gwen lets out an irritated sigh before grabbing her notebook and drawing pictures of everyone. She was good.

"Ok, now that I've drawn a chart of each players we can-". Gwen was about to explain her next plan of action before noticing that more people had left.

"Where's DJ and Geoff?" Gwen asks, unimpressed.

"DJ had to take a leak so he took party boy with him" Duncan answers with a shrug. Gwen sighs again and crosses out the people who went missing. As she crosses out Geoff, a blood curdling scream is heard. Frankie froze.

"I'll be back" Gwen frowns before quickly walking off to check on DJ. Frankie rubs her arm, watching as Leshawna got up and walked off to grab something to eat.

"Hey, everything will be alright" Duncan smiles softly, noticing his friend rubbing her arm nervously. Frankie stayed quiet but nodded.

A few minutes later, Gwen was back, a grin on her face.

"What happened?" Frankie asked curiously, noticing her smile.

"DJ scared Heather" Gwen snickers. Frankie grins, chuckling to herself.

"Oh yeah, Leshawna went to grab something to eat" Frankie sighs, noticing that Gwen was looking for Leshawna. Gwen sighs.

"Gosh this ticks me off, I was just trying to help". Frankie frowns, feeling sorry for the goth girl. Duncan ignores the girl momentarily, grabbing two sticks, lighting them on fire with his lighter.

"Live and learn" Duncan shrugs.

"You really are a pyro, aren't you?" Gwen asks, unimpressed.

"So? I like burning stuff" Duncan states.

"Is that what you went to juvie for?" Gwen ask, curious, sitting on a stump. Duncan stays quiet and lights Gwen's notebook on fire. The two gasp.

"Holy crap! I'll get water!" Gwen shouts before rushing off.

"And then there were two" Duncan grins. Frankie glares at him.

"Yeah, no, you mean one. I'm going to help Gwen" Frankie frowns before walking off to try and find Gwen. She walks to the bathroom first as that was the closest, but Gwen wasn't there. She frowns and decides to check the kitchen next.

Walking into the main lodge, Frankie freezes, a chill running down her back. She walks into the kitchen and sighs in relief when she sees Gwen.

Gwen looks up at the noise and smiles.

"Hey, did you manage to get the fire out?" Frankie asks, curious. Gwen nods.

"Yup, and Duncan wasn't there" Gwen sighs.

"Surprise surprise" Frankie mutters, freezing when she feels like someone was watching her. 

"Gwen" she whispers. Gwen nods and pulls Frankie to her side before raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously, I'm not scared of you. I know you’re an actor hired by Chris" Gwen muttered, unimpressed. Frankie is shaking.

"Want a sandwich? I don't mind sharing". Frankie looks at her like he's crazy. The man shakes his head. Gwen just nods.

"Seriously, drop the act, I know it's all fake, the chainsaw would have rubber on it and the hook is plastic" Gwen states. The man takes the hook off, showing Gwen a scabby stump. Frankie feels like throwing up. Gwen still doesn't believe it's real.

"Great special effects" Gwen smiles. The man growls, lifting the chainsaw above his head. Frankie freezes, memories of the man in the cabin invading her mind. She slides down the cupboards, hugging herself as she shakes. Gwen turns to Frankie and frowns. As she is about to ask Frankie what was wrong, Chris, Chef and the campers run in, panting and shouting. 

“Gwen! He’s the real psycho killer with the chainsaw and the hook!” everyone shouts simultaneously. Gwen’s eyes widen as she turns back to the man. The real killer. As the man is about to swing the chainsaw, Gwen screams and kicks him in the chin. The man stumbles back with a gasp and takes the mask off, rubbing his now saw jaw.

“Ow! Oh that was so totally uncalled for. Man, I am so out of here. I was treated better in prison!” The killer whines. His voice is not what everyone expected as it was rather high pitched. With a final pout the killer turns and walks out of the kitchen, hopefully to never be seen again. DJ passes out from the shock of the situation as everyone mumbles to themselves, shocked and confused. 

Duncan rushes over to Frankie, sitting down and pulling her into his side.

“Hey hey, you’re ok squirt I’ve got you” Duncan whispers, reassuring his best friend. 

“Come on” Duncan mutters, helping Frankie stand up and pulling her into his side. 

“Let’s head to the campfire ceremony ok?”. Frankie nods quietly before walking with Duncan and the other campers along with Chris and Chef to the campfire pit. 

Gwen won invincibility while DJ left the island as he had gotten scared and run off without the Killer even being there.


	22. Chapter 22) Wawanakwa gone wild.

Gathering around the camp ground one sunny morning, Frankie watches Owen's attempt at giving Izzy flowers as an apology for leaving her in the psycho killer challenge. His attempt is promptly shut down as she turns away, not accepting the flowers. Frankie just shakes her head, hoping they'd get everything sorted.

Turning to Duncan, Frankie was about to talk about what today's challenge could be when she heard a noise. She and the other campers turn to Izzy, confused.

"Wasn't there just a three hundred pound bag of joy talking to you?" Gwen asked curiously. Frankie snickered at her wording.

"I'm only two ninety six". Everyone looks up to see Owen hanging upside down in the tree. 

"Someone set a trap" he states. Everyone looks around as a large cage is suddenly dropped on everyone, trapping them.

"Or two".

"Good morning campers!" Chris greets enthusiastically, walking up to the trapped teens. Noticing the beaver on his head, Frankie just shakes her head. She was pretty sure that nothing could shock her now. 

“Or should I say trappers?”. Chris puts the beaver on the ground before looking up.

“Are you ready for today’s challenge?” Chris asked with a grin. Without giving anyone a chance to say anything, Chris continues.

“Excellent. Let’s chat about it over chow, shall we?” Chris smirks before walking off, leaving the campers still in the big cage, and Owen hanging upside down in the tree. 

“He’s coming back to un-trap us right?” Owen asks, uncertain. Before he could say anything else, a knife is thrown out of seemingly nowhere, cutting the rope. Owen yelps as he falls, landing on the cage. The impact of his fall opening the door. Frankie raises an eyebrow as she follows the others into the main lodge. Did the others not realise that they could just lift the trap off of them?

“Campers, there are only eight of you left on total drama island. After tonight’s dramatic campfire ceremony, only seven of you will remain. We’re nearing the end people, so look alive” Chris starts with a smile. 

“Today’s challenge involves making like our provinces great rangers and game wardens. You each have eight hours to trap an animal-”.

“Got one” Duncan interrupts with a smirk, holding onto Owen. Frankie laughed while Chris looks at him, unimpressed. 

“A wild animal, which you must bring back to the campfire, unharmed”. 

“For my good, I might have to barbecue my animal. I’m starving to death” Gwen complains, looking more pale then usual as she stares at her slob in disgust.

“Funny you should mention that Gwen. Reward for winning today’s challenge is a meal of all of your favourite foods!” Chris announces, making everyone perk up. 

“Oh I am so winning this” Heather states, turning to her slob and sneering at it in disgust. 

“I need real food”.

“So you’re not gonna eat that?” Owen asks curiously. Heather shoves the ‘food’ towards him without a word. 

After trying to eat the stuff that was apparently classified as food, which is really more of a health hazard, the campers gathered outside of the boat house. 

“Everyone, choose an animal assignment”. Owen got a chipmunk, Leshawna got a frog, Duncan got a raccoon, Gwen got a duck, Geoff got a beaver, Izzy got a deer, and Heather got a-

“A bear? Are you kidding me?!” Heather asks in disbelief, clearly aggravated. Frankie ignores the girl and walks forward, picking out a piece of paper from the hat.

“Eastern hog-nose, nice!” Frankie smiles, happy with the animal she got. She had fostered a hog-nose not long after her injury. He was injured too. It distracted her and really helped her. The snakes name was Berry, he was super cute. He passed away before she could get someone to adopt him. Which was sad, but he had lived a nice life while living with Frankie. A few months after Berry passed away, she adopted Loki. 

“These little degenerates get cute little frogs and wee baby ducky’s and I’m supposed to trap a bear with my bare hands?!” Heather asks, irritated. 

“You do get sixty seconds in the boathouse to gather any equipment that might help” Chris shrugs.

“Unless there’s an animal trainer and a zebra carcass in there, I don’t think it’ll be adequate. This is ridiculous!” Heather snaps and starts to walk away.,

“I don’t think I’ve mentioned the penalty yet” Chris speaks up, waiting to see how she would react.

“I don’t cate, I’ll take it” Heather spits, crossing her arms. 

“Loser cleans the communal bathrooms” Chris informs the ravenette, who stops dead in her tracks, her eyes widening at the thought of cleaning up after Owen’s mess.

“Alright campers. You have just one minute in the boathouse to grab your critter grabbing gear” Chris announces. Everyone makes a mad dash for the boathouse, trying to find something to help them catch their critter. 

Gwen and Heather grab for a net at the same time. Glaring at each other, they both pull, trying to get the other to let go. Owen, Geoff, Izzy, Leshawna and Frankie look through the boxes while Duncan holds up a sledgehammer.

“You’re gonna trap a raccoon with a sledgehammer? You may want to rethink that” Gwen suggests. Duncan nods.

“Thanks for the tip”. Frankie face-palms and shakes her head as she watches Duncan pick up a chainsaw instead.

“Hey! I have paper towels!” Owen announces, high-fiving Geoff, who was holding onto a burlap sack. Owen gasps.

“Oh, a burlap sack. Nice!” the joyful boy smiles before turning back to the other crates.

“Hey Geoff, are you gonna use that?” Frankie asks curiously, hoping that Geoff wasn’t planning on using it. Geoff shakes his head and hands it to Frankie with a large smile.

“Thanks Geoff” Frankie smiles before looking through the other boxing, gasping when she finds a snake handling stick. 

“Yes!”.

“Times up!” Chris shouts. Everyone walks out of the boathouse with their stuff.

“Everybody ready?”.

“Yes!” everyone shouts at the same time Heather shouted ‘No!’.

“Game on!”. Everyone rushes into the woods with plans on catching their animals and winning. 

Frankie looks under logs and rocks for a while before finally finding a hog-nose. She uses the snake handling stick to pick it up, and when it calmed down, she held it in her hands.

“Hey little guy, you’re ok” Frankie smiles as she pats the snake on the head with one finger.

“Let’s go”. 

Walking back to the camp ground, Frankie notices a good amount of animals in the cage and frowns, thinking that she had come last before realising that Heather wasn’t back with a bear. Sighing in relief, Frankie puts the little snake on the cage, up from the ground and away from the other animals.

After finding out that Heather ended up loosing the game, Frankie picks the snake up from the trap and releases it in the woods before walking back to the camp, waiting for the campfire ceremony to commence. 

Izzy ended up going home, and Frankie was happy that she was still safe.


	23. Chapter 23) Trial by tri-armed triathlon.

A helicopter? A fucking helicopter?! Frankie sighs as she gets up groggily, wishing that Chris would just let them sleep in for once. But this is Chris. 

Frankie looks around her cabin at the other girls as she puts her hair up in a messy ponytail. They look as impressed as she does. 

Sighing, Frankie follows the other girls outside to see what Chris had in store for the campers this time.

"Welcome back to total drama island. Over the last six weeks we've watched sixteen campers push themselves to the limit and get their butts kicked off of the island by their fellow campers. Sucks to be you" Chris smirks at the camera before turning to the campers.

"Only seven campers remain. And after weeks of bugs, gross camp food, and even grosser bathrooms, our seven finalists are about this close to loosing it. We strived to come up with the best way for the campers to destress, but then we thought it would be way more fun to handcuff them together and see if we can push them over the edge". Frankie shakes her head with a sigh.

"So, today's challenge. There will be two teams of two and one team of three, and there will be three challengers for you to complete" Chris explains. 

"Have you met these people? I am not being handcuffed to any of them!" Heather sneers. Frankie roles her eyes. She's pretty much done with total drama island, and Heather's attitude. She couldn't wait until she or Heather were booted.

In the main lodge, Frankie watches as Gwen and Geoff are handcuffed together, along with Own and Heather, leaving Frankie, Duncan Leshawna to be handcuffed together. 

"First of our three challenges, competitive chow down. Each team will choose a feeder and an eater. Eaters put their hand behind their back, making it even more difficult for the feeders. One last thing, this is the wimp key". Chris holds up a key with a skull on it.

"A skeleton key that will open any handcuff. You'll be offered the wimp key each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your teammate, but if you choose to accept it, you'll both be eliminated" Chris explains. 

"Hello? How do we win this thing?" Gwen asks, annoyed. 

"Chef's getting platters for each team. Title goes to the team who finishes their platter of deliquesces fastest".

"I'll do the chowing down" Duncan states, glaring at Leshawna, who glares back. 

"I don't think so scrawny chicken-leg boy" she sneers. 

"Arm wrestle for it then" Duncan suggests, still glaring. 

"You're on fool". 

"Uh, why don't Duncan and I eat? It might be too hard to have to feeders and Duncan and I have known each other for years, eating from the same spoon isn't that weird to us" Frankie suggests with a shrug. Duncan and Leshawna look at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Fine" Duncan sighs. 

Frankie watches as Chef brings out a platter of food and recoils in disgust. Green chicken? No thanks. Frankie and Duncan put their hands behind their backs as Leshawna feeds them orange mush.

"Could we go little slower?" Duncan mumbles through a mouthful of food. Frankie nods, anytime soon she'll end up choking. Leshawna ignores Duncan and shovels the food in faster, getting food all over Duncan, Frankie and herself. Frankie frowns when Chris announces that Heather and Owen are the winners.

After that revolting challenge, Chris and the final seven move outside.

"What's the challenge Chris?" Geoff asks with a smile. He's way too happy.

"On the beach you will find three canoes, one for each team. Your challenge is to paddle your canoe, while wearing handcuffs-" Chris laughs.

"-all the way to Bony island. Once there, you'll open a package that is waiting for you. Go!" Chris shouts, and everyone runs for it.

Once they get to the canoes, Leshawna goes to sit in the front, but Duncan pulls her back.

"Nun-uh, I'm riding in front sweetheart, no arguments". Frankie frowns at Duncan's attitude, he's seemed really annoyed today. 

"Don't you pull that tough guy stuff with me, sweetheart" Leshawna retaliates. 

"Why don't you let little Leshawna sit in the front so I can steer?". 

"Pfft, Little? Are you kidding me? You’re-“ Duncan starts. Big mistake.

"Oh no no no, no! You do not wanna finish that sentence" Leshawna interrupts. Frankie sighs.

"Guys, I'll sit in the middle, Duncan up front, Leshawna in the back. It's the only way that'll work. Don't like it? There is a wimp key". Frankie stares at the two with her arms crossed, unimpressed. The two sigh and just nod. 

"Good, let's go". 

Out on the water, Duncan and Leshawna are still salty.

"Come on paddle, I'm doing all the work here and I know my half isn't the heavier half". Frankie shakes her head. God Duncan was an idiot sometimes.

"Oh! You're about to get my paddle up somewhere you don't want it to be" Leshawna threatens.

"Well I'm about to get up in your face. And if I do, you are not gonna like it".

"Oh my god" Frankie mutters. Leshawna raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? I don't think you will. I think you talk a big game. But underneath, you're nothing but a big cream puff" Leshawna offers with a shrug.

"Oof" Frankie mumbles. 

"Says who?" Duncan frowns.

"I've got eyes, you've got it bad for Courtney. And don't you even try to deny it".

"Oh that's all you've got? Big deal. She's hot" Duncan shrugs with a smirk.

"She told me about bunny".

"Oh man". Frankie snickered. 

"You couldn't let DJ think his little fluffy bunny abandoned him"

"Ok, fine, my dog Petey ran away on me when I was six and I didn't want DJ to have to go through the sam thing, ok?". Duncan smiles at Frankie when she pats his hand.

"I knew it. I knew underneath all that crusty shell there was a big heart" Leshawna smirks. Frankie grins. 

"Yeah, well, just don't go spreading it around ok?".

"You gonna paddle this thing in?". Duncan doesn't nod, but he starts to paddle the canoe.

"You're secrets safe with me".

The trio finally make it to Bony island, and watch as Chris arrives in a helicopter.

"Welcome to the second part of the second challenge. Back in episode eight, your teammate Beth, stole the Bony island tiki doll" Chris reveals to the campers.

"She said she returned that" Gwen frowns.

"She lied" Chris shrugged.

"She broke it up and flushed it down the septic tank".

"Eeeww!" everyone shouts in disgust.

"I know. The pieces in those packs need to be returned to the cave of treacherous terror. And you wanna do it double quick. Cause the longer you have the doll, the worse your luck. Oh yeah, one of you has to piggy back the other. Enjoy!".

"Duncan?" Frankie asks, looking at her friend. 

"Hop on". Duncan turns around. Frankie smiles and hops on.

"Ok, this could work". 

"Onward my noble steed!" Frankie shouts. Leshawna snickers while Duncan grumbles. 

The trio walks until they find the cave, only to find giant beavers. 

After finding out that Gwen and Geoff won, the teams move to the final challenge.

"So, an awesome day huh? Mouldy food fights, carnivorous beavers. But, it's time for someone to win this thing. Point each for everyone but Leshawna, Duncan and Frankie. Who, could still pull a stopper. Today's final challenge. The totem poll of shame, and humiliation. Your task, assemble the heads in the order in which your comrades were voted out. Unless, you want the wimp key. Times for heads to role".

Frankie grabs Ezekiel's head and puts it in front of her while Leshawna grabs other heads, trying to work out who was voted off next while Duncan was distracted, playing with one of the wooden heads.

"Let's see what are most argumentative team is up to. What's this?". Chris grabs the wooden Courtney head from Duncan.

"Don't!" he shouts, but it's too late. Chris snickers.

"It's not funny man" Duncan frowns.

"Most guys kiss girls they like. Dude carves her head".

"Mister tough ain't so tough" Chris laughs, only to be knocked out by a wooden head. Curtesy of Leshawna.

"Who says we have to be tough all the time huh?". Lesawana and Duncan smile at each other. 

"We have a winner! Ledunca, shewanenen and Franka take it. That means anybody can be voted off tonight" Chris mumbles before falling. 

"You've all casted your votes and made your decision. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers. That means, you're out of the contest. And you can't come back, ever, 

"The first marshmallow goes to Leshawna, next, Duncan, and then Frankie, four campers are left, but only three marshmallows”.

"The next marshmallows go to, Heather, and Owen".

"The last marshmallow goes, Gwen". Gwen gasps, wondering why Geoff guy voted off. 

"Can't be nice in this game" Duncan shrugs before getting up and walking to the cabin. Frankie follows. She needed to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24) Haute camp-ture.

The losers were sitting around the pool, deciding on who they thought should win when Chris suddenly appears.

“Haha, alright losers, get ready for the most unexpected twist of all time. Tonight, you will be voting the next campers off of total, drama island” Chris reveals.

“No way” Lindsey gasps in surprise.

“Oh yes. Here’s how it’s going to work. There are no marshmallows. I am going to ask you one by one, who you would like to see join you here tonight, at playa Des losers. Katie and Sadie, since you share a brain, I’ll ask you both. Who do you wanna see here tonight?” Chris asks the girls.

“Ooh, I miss Leshawna the most! And Frankie” Sadie smiles.

“Ooh, definitely Leshawna and Frankie” Katie nods. Everyone gasps.

“Why are you voting them off? If you like Leshawna and Frankie, leave them in” Courtney frowns.

“That’s three votes Leshawna and Frankie” Chris states.

“What, no!” Courtney gasps in shock.

“You’re just voting off my girlfriend to spite me” Harold states, smacking Courtney, who smacks back. The two fight like cats until they fall into the pool.

“Ok, onto then next voter, Lindsey’ Chris smiles, amused by this turn of events.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to vote for Leshawna or Frankie”. A ding is heard.

“Lindsey” DJ scolds.

“No, you can’t vote for me, you have to vote for someone in the final six like Leshawna or Frankie” the blonde states. Another ding is heard.

“Ok guys, come on, no onE SAY LESHAWNA OR FRANKIE!” Izzy shouts, covering her mouth in shock when she realised what she did.

“That’s six votes Leshawna and Frankie” Chris pipes up.

“Leshawna! Frankie!” a parrot suddenly squawks.

“No!” everyone shouts as the dreaded ding is heard.

“Seven” Chris grins.

“Chris, that was a parrot, it doesn’t even know who Leshawna and Frankie are” Trent states. Another ding is heard. And then another when that damn parrot copies Trent and squawks out Leshawna and Frankie’s name again.

“Nine!”. Chris is smug.

Chef drags a shocked Leshawna and a Confused Frankie onto the boat of losers, throwing their bags in afterwards. Frowning, Frankie quickly checks her bags, making sure everything is there before repacking.


	25. Chapter 25)

“Man, I kinda wish I was kicked off earlier" Frankie mutters, looking around the resort in surprise. Leshawna nods in agreement from her spot besides Frankie. 

"Girls! I see you both made it here safely". Frankie sighs heavily. She had thought that she had finally gotten away from the mad host. Apparently not.

"What can we do for you Chris?" Frankie asks curiously, arms crossed.

"Oh don't sound so enthusiastic. I'm here to show you where your rooms are". Frankie and Leshawna look at each other before shrugging and grabbing their luggage, following Chris into the hotel. 

"Leshawna, room 102, Frankie, room 107". After wishing Leshawna a good night, Frankie grabs her keycard off of Chris before opening the door to her hotel room. 

"Noah?!" Frankie asks in shock, staring at her, best friend? Boyfriend? Noah smiles as he sat on the bed.

"Hey, it's good to see you. Sorry you got kicked off". Frankie shrugs and moves to sit next to him.

"Noah, what are we?" Frankie asks, getting straight to the point.

"We're a couple, if you want?" Noah asks shyly. Frankie smiles and kisses him, shocking the shorter boy.


End file.
